


This is Halloween - Despa Style

by Yamimaru



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead People, Drama, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampire Bites, Violence, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Wenn Geister nicht das Schlimmste sind, wovor du dich fürchten solltest und du plötzlich begreifen musst, dass deine Realität nur eine bloße Illusion ist. Wenn sich deine gesamte Existenz binnen einer Nacht komplett verändert und deine Freunde nicht das sind, wofür du sie gehalten hast. Ja, dann ist Halloween - Despa Style. Happy Halloween! Der Countdown beginnt. ^__^Hinweis: Die Story wurde im März 2020 überarbeitet und ein wenig erweitert. ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
!Wichtig!  
Da ich nicht will, dass sich jemand beim Lesen dieser Story unwohl fühlt oder ich etwas Negatives hiermit auslöse, möchte ich an dieser Stelle Triggerwarnungen setzen, die jedoch den Inhalt der Story ein wenig Spoilern. Von daher, wenn Triggerwarnungen für euch kein Thema sind und ihr die Geschichte auf euch zukommen lassen wollt, dann lest hier bitte nicht weiter. Für alle anderen kommen jetzt die Triggerwarnungen:  
Blut, angedeuteter Kannibalismus, Beißen und Vampirismus, Gewalt und Tod, sexuelle Interaktion zwischen zwei oder mehreren Männern.  
***

Karyu brummte genießend und schloss die Augen, als sich Zeros Zunge ihren Weg zwischen seine Lippen bahnte und seinen Mund mit einer Leidenschaft zu erkunden begann, die er dem eben noch so unwilligen Bassisten gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber wer wäre er, würde er sich darüber beschweren? Stattdessen lehnte er sich stärker gegen die etwas unbequeme Rückenlehne ihrer Sitzecke im Tourbus, wühlte seine langen Finger in die schon ziemlich zerzauste Mähne seines Gegenübers und gab sich voll und ganz diesem Wahnsinnskuss hin.   
Himmel, warum konnte das nicht immer so sein?  
Zero gierig und willig auf seinem Schoß, seine Erregung nur zu deutlich spürbar, als Karyus freie Hand über den Stoff der lockeren Jogginghose glitt, nur um diese zufriedenstellende Entdeckung auch gleich mal ausführlich zu würdigen.  
Die leisen Laute, die er seinem Bassisten damit entlockte, waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren, ließen allerdings erneut die Frage in ihm aufsteigen, warum zum Teufel sich Zero jedes verdammte Mal erst sträuben musste? Früher oder später landeten sie doch sowieso im Bett oder wahlweise an jedem nicht allzu ungemütlichen Ort, um es wie ausgehungerte Teenager zu treiben.  
Nicht, dass er es nicht schätzte, Zero wieder und wieder erobern zu müssen, ihm unterdrückte und doch so heiße Laute zu entlocken, bis er ihm genug seines Verstands geraubt und die Lust überhandgenommen hatte. Nein, ganz ehrlich, er genoss ihr altbekanntes Katz-und-Maus-Spiel vermutlich viel zu sehr, um jemals wirklich darauf verzichten zu wollen, aber manchmal …  
  
Ja, manchmal, da wünschte er sich mehr.  
Mehr Zweisamkeit danach.  
Gewisperte Worte in der Dunkelheit, die mehr waren als der unersättliche Wunsch nach ‚schneller‘, ‚mehr‘ und ‚härter, verdammt‘.   
Einfach mehr … Gefühl.  
  
„Zero“, keuchte er unterdrückt, als es ihnen nach etwas ungeschicktem Manövrieren gelungen war, sich auf der Sitzecke auszustrecken. So Angesprochener lächelte ihn jedoch nur von unten herauf verschmitzt an und presste sein Bein mit Nachdruck gegen seinen Schritt, was ihm zielsicher ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Karyu biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er noch zu laut werden würde, hatte er doch immer ihre Bandkollegen nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und friedlich schlummernd in ihren Schlafkojen im Hinterkopf, die aufzuwecken ein jähes Ende ihres kleinen Stelldicheins bedeuten würde.  
Und wer wollte das schon? Er jedenfalls nicht.  
  
„Komm schon“, schnurrte ihm Zero entgegen, als er wohl zu lange damit zugebracht hatte, seinem Bassisten einfach nur ins herrlich erregte Gesicht zu blicken und sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, würden diesen vollen Lippen zur Abwechslung einmal süße Liebesgeständnisse entweichen. „Lass dich nicht bitten, du weißt, was ich will.“  
  
Hach ja, solche Gedanken waren für Träumer und ganz offensichtlich nicht für ihn, denn statt Zero an ihnen teilhaben zu lassen, verschloss er eben jene sündigen Lippen mit den eigenen und machte sich daran, den kleineren Mann systematisch von seinen vollkommen überflüssigen Klamotten zu befreien.  
Denn mit einem hatte Zero vollkommen Recht – Karyu wusste nur zu gut, was er wollte und allein der Gedanke daran drängte alle anderen und sowieso unsinnigen Überlegungen ins Hintertreffen.  
  
Gerade, als er sich daran gemacht hatte, den schönen Oberkörper mit gierigen Küssen zu bedecken und sich langsam, aber stetig dem Ziel seiner Begierde zu nähern, spürte er die Finger des anderen in seinem Haar. Normalerweise ja eine sehr willkommene Geste, auch wenn Zero in den Fängen seiner Lust schon mal ruppig werden konnte, aber jetzt gerade war der Zug an seiner Kopfhaut doch eher unangebracht und auch nicht wirklich angenehm.  
  
„Karyu“, zischte ihm der Bassist da auch schon zu. Widerwillig hob er also den Kopf und hatte gleichzeitig schon zum Sprechen angesetzt, um sich über den groben Umgang mit seiner Haarpracht zu beschweren. Allerdings kam er nicht weit, denn Zeros Hand presste sich nachdrücklich auf seinen Mund und hätte ihm deutlicher nicht zeigen können, dass er nun die Klappe zu halten hatte. Na schönen Dank auch. Mangels anderer Möglichkeiten ließ er seinem überaus zuvorkommenden Bandkollegen mittels theatralischem Augenrollen also wissen, was er von dieser Behandlung hielt, wurde aber gänzlich ignoriert. Nicht mal sein genervtes Schnauben entlockte Zero eine Reaktion. Vielmehr machte der andere gerade einer Statue Konkurrenz und versuchte auf diese Weise wohl irgendetwas zu hören. Was man auch immer hören konnte, wenn der Tourbus mit gefühlten hundert Sachen über eine deutsche Landstraße mitten im Nirgendwo bretterte.  
  
„Ich glaube, da ist wer aufgewacht“, wisperte sein herzallerliebster Bassist eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, in der Karyus Nackenmuskulatur schon nachdrücklich zu protestieren begonnen hatte und nahm endlich die Hand von seinem Mund. Gleichzeitig stemmte sich Zero nach oben und versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu schieben. „Runter mit dir, du übergroßer Oger, hast du nicht gehört? Da ist jemand wach und ich hab keinen Bock darauf, dass man uns hier so sieht.“  
  
Oh Freude! Nun kehrte er also wieder Mister Kratzbürste heraus – Karyu hätte gut und gerne noch ein wenig länger auf diese Seite seines Bandkollegen verzichten können, ganz ehrlich. Als anschmiegsame Schmusekatze gefiel Zero ihm doch um Längen besser, als jetzt, wo er wieder einmal seine Krallen auspackte. Wobei er auch diesen Krallen durchaus etwas abgewinnen konnte, aber nicht, wenn er hier jeden Moment unbefriedigt zurückgelassen werden sollte.  
  
„Zero~“, jammerte er also leise, ließ sich aber zurückdrücken und sah mit großen, traurigen Augen dabei zu, wie binnen Sekunden Stück für Stück der nackten, begehrenswerten Haut des anderen wieder von schnöder Kleidung bedeckt wurde. Gemeinheit, ehrlich mal.  
Aber jetzt hörte auch er leises Gemurmel und Klappern, das eindeutig von den Kojen herrührte. Seufzend rückte er seine Klamotten zurecht, wischte sich übers Gesicht und fuhr sich durch die Haare, ein löblicher, wenn auch eher missglückter Versuch, seinen erregten Zustand nicht ganz so offensichtlich zur Schau zu stellen.  
  
Ganz anders als er wirkte Zero mal wieder wie die Ruhe in Person und so, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Nonchalant nahm er eine Handvoll Chips aus der Tüte auf dem niedrigen Tischchen und stopfte sie sich in den Mund, gerade, als man hören konnte, wie der Vorhang zu den Schlafkojen beiseitegeschoben wurde.  
  
„Nnnh, ihr seid noch wach?“, nuschelte ein deutlich verpennter Hizumi und rieb sich mit beiden Fäusten über die Augen. „Tsukasa schnarcht heute mal wieder so laut, dass man meinen könnte, er würde wie ein Wolf schlafen.“  
  
Karyu hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und den Blick auf ihren Vocal gerichtet, während er zu verstehen versuchte, was genau der andere soeben gesagt hatte. Aber Übermüdung und die japanische Sprache schienen sich, was Hizumi anging, nicht besonders gut zu vertragen. Oder hatte er gerade wirklich irgendwas von einem Wolf in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart gemurmelt?  
  
„Ich glaube, man sagt: ‚Er schläft wie ein Bär‘, nicht wie ein Wolf, Hizumi“, murmelte Zero gelangweilt und schob sich eine weitere Hand voller Chips in den Mund. „Ich für meinen Teil geh jetzt für kleine Bassisten und dann ins Bett, ich hab gute Ohrstöpsel dabei.“  
  
„Zero!“  
  
Dieser doch eher unangebrachte Ausruf war Karyu bereits über die Lippen gekommen, noch bevor ihm wirklich bewusst geworden war, überhaupt den Mund geöffnet zu haben. So wusste er also auch nicht, was er sagen sollte, als sich der so Angesprochene tatsächlich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte und für den Moment vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie nicht alleine waren.  
  
„Mh?“ Das Lächeln, welches Zero ihm nun schenkte, war warm, wenn auch mit einer Portion Schalk versehen und … bildete er sich das beinahe liebevolle Funkeln in den schönen Augen nur ein? Musste er wohl, denn einen Wimpernschlag später war die Miene des anderen wieder so ausdruckslos, wie man sie von ihm gewohnt war. „Wenn du Ohrenstöpsel schnorren willst, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, ich hab nur noch das eine Paar. Gute Nacht, Jungs.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, stieg die wenigen Stufen zur Bustoilette hinunter und schloss die Plastiktür mit finalem Nachdruck.  
  
„Das nenne ich mal einen Abgang“, meldete sich Hizumi wieder zu Wort, streckte sich einmal genüsslich und ließ sich dann neben ihn auf die roten Polster der Sitzecke fallen. „Sorry, Mann, ich wollte dir die Tour nicht vermasseln. Er denkt wohl noch immer, dass Tsukasa und ich im Tal der Ahnungslosen leben, was eure Affäre angeht, hu?“  
  
„Affäre? Pffff, schön wär’s. Wenn der Herr gnädig gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir vielleicht einen runterholen dürfen, während ich ihm einen blase, aber vielmehr wäre mit dir und Tsukasa nebenan sowieso nicht passiert. Eine Affäre würde ich das also nicht nennen.“  
  
Karyu brummte eindeutig frustriert, hockte sich im Schneidersitz hin und schnappte sich die Chips-Tüte vom Tisch. Wenn er schon keinen Zero haben durfte, dann würde es jetzt eben Kalorien geben. Ihm doch egal, ob sein Bühnenoutfit morgen enger als üblich sitzen würde. Den Fans würde das bestimmt auch gefallen. Aber noch bevor er seinem Vorhaben Taten folgen lassen konnte, spürte er Hizumis Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und den warmen Atem des Vocals an seinem Hals.  
  
„Zero kann schon gemein sein“, schnurrte ihm der andere verführerisch ins Ohr. „Ich hätte ja Mitleid mit dir, würde ich nicht genau wissen, dass du es ja gar nicht anders haben willst.“ Ein tiefes Lachen folgte dieser Feststellung, welches Karyu einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ihr Sänger wusste wirklich, wie er mit seiner Stimme umzugehen hatte – in jeder Lebenslage. „Ich könnte dem hier Abhilfe verschaffen, mh?“ Wieder erschauerte er, diesmal jedoch, weil er die Wärme von Hizumis Fingerspitzen beinahe schon an seiner noch immer vorhandenen Erregung spüren konnte. Eine hauchzarte Berührung an seinem Hals ließ seine Lider schwer werden und er blinzelte gegen den fast übermächtigen Drang an, die Augen einfach zu schließen und sich in das süße Vergessen fallenzulassen, welches ihm der andere hier sirenen gleich offenbarte. Aber nein …  
  
„Hizumi“, murrte er, statt sich jedoch von ihm zu lösen und auf Abstand zu gehen, senkte er lediglich den Kopf, bis er seine Stirn gegen die Schulter des kleineren Mannes lehnen und seinen Duft in sich aufnehmen konnte. Der Vocal roch einfach immer so verdammt gut und Karyu hatte bis heute nicht herausfinden können, woran genau das lag. Klar, da waren Noten des Parfums, welches der andere nun schon seit Jahren benutzte, der Geruch nach frischer Wäsche, Rückstände von Duschgel und Shampoo, aber all dies erklärte doch nicht, warum er dieses Potpourri aus Gerüchen so verdammt anziehend fand, oder? „Du versuchst es wirklich immer wieder“, stellte er irgendwann überflüssigerweise fest, während Hizumis Finger unendlich angenehm durch die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken kraulten, und entlockte ihm damit erneut ein heiteres Lachen.  
  
„Klar. Und irgendwann werde ich damit auch Erfolg haben.“  
  
Karyu rollte mit den Augen, als er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, die Wärme des anderen zurückzulassen, richtete sich auf und streckte sich gähnend.  
  
„Warum bin ich eigentlich nur mit Kerlen in einer Band, deren Ego größer als sie selbst ist?“  
  
„Weiß nicht. Hast du was zu kompensieren?“ Hizumi grinste frech, mopste ihm die Chips-Tüte und begann deren Inhalt in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit zu dezimieren.  
  
„He~!“  
  
„Ich bewahre dich nur davor, Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen. Du weißt doch, dass dir Junkfood so spät am Abend nicht bekommt.“  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn jedoch unverrichteter Dinge wieder und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Weißt du, was mich mehr aufregt, als Zeros unbegründete Sorge, mit mir in Flagranti erwischt zu werden?“  
  
„Nö. Erleuchte mich, oh weiser Karyu.“  
  
„Die Tatsache, dass ich heute alles für eine kleine Halloweenparty hergerichtet habe, nur damit Tsukasa und du keine Stunde, nachdem wir losgefahren sind, in eure Kojen verschwindet.“  
  
„Das hat dich früher am Abend aber nicht gestört, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?“  
  
„Da dachte ich ja auch noch, bei Zero zum Zug zu kommen.“ Karyu schob die Unterlippe vor und betrachtete seinen etwas jämmerlichen Versuch, eine gewisse Halloween-Stimmung in das langweilig graue Innere ihres Tourbusses zu bringen.  
  
Kitschige Girlanden bedruckt mit Kürbissen, Spinnen, Fledermäusen und Geistern schlängelten sich an den Wänden entlang. Künstliche Spinnweben hingen in den Ecken und drei schwarze Stumpenkerzen mischten ihren gelblichen Schein mit der gelegentlichen Helligkeit einer Straßenbeleuchtung vor den Fenstern. Die roten Augen eines Plastikkürbisses blinkten mit den bunten Standby-Lichtern, die überall im Bus vor sich hin leuchteten, um die Wette und ein Päckchen Tarot-Karten lag ungeöffnet auf dem Tischchen und hatte ebenso wenig Beachtung gefunden, wie das noch originalverpackte Ouija-Bord. Nur die leeren Pizzakartons zeugten davon, dass wenigstens ein kleiner Teil seiner geplanten Abendunterhaltung die Zustimmung seiner Bandkollegen gefunden hatte. „Halloween ist das genialste Fest des Jahres und ich hänge mit euch Muffeln irgendwo im Nirgendwo fest und krieg nicht mal Sex. Mein Leben ist so ungerecht.“  
  
„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen“, mampfte Hizumi neben ihm munter weiter und tätschelte sein Knie. „Ich geh mal zu Ralf vor und frag ihn, ob er nicht bald mal halten kann. Vielleicht muntert dich ja ein bisschen Nikotin auf, mh?“ Noch bevor Karyu etwas hätte erwidern können, legte ihm Hizumi die Chips-Tüte – die vollkommen leere Chips-Tüte – auf den Schoß und verschwand in Richtung des Fahrers. Ein langer Seufzer entkam ihm und für einige wenige Sekunden war es beinahe angenehm still. Dann jedoch ließ ihn ein so lautes Schnarchen – oder Knurren? – aus Richtung der Kojen derart heftig zusammenzucken, dass sein Genick ein protestierendes Knacken von sich gab, als er sich ruckartig danach umdrehte.  
  
„Himmelherrgott“, fluchte er, die Hand auf sein wild pochendes Herz gedrückt und mit großen Augen zum Vorhang blickend, der den Schlafbereich vom Rest des Busses trennte. „Kein Wunder, dass Hizumi nicht schlafen kann.“ Kopfschüttelnd klaubte er die Tüte von seinem Schoß und war gerade dabei, sie auf den Tisch zu legen, da fiel ihm auf, dass das rote Lämpchen über der Toilettentür, das anzeigte, wenn die Kabine besetzt war, nicht mehr leuchtete. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, stach und zog, während er sich fragte, wie lange Zero schon nicht mehr auf dem stillen Örtchen saß und wie viel er wohl vom Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vocal und ihm mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich zu erinnern, ob er unbewusst vielleicht doch gehört hatte, zu welchem Zeitpunkt ihrer Unterhaltung Zero in die Schlafkoje verschwunden war, um irgendwie einschätzen zu können, ob er nun endgültig jegliche Chancen auf Intimität verspielt hatte. Bitte nicht – es lief doch gerade so gut zwischen ihnen. Besser sogar, als er vor Beginn ihrer Europatour befürchtet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er manchmal, wenn auch selten, doch tatsächlich das Gefühl, der andere würde vielleicht wirklich mehr für ihn empfinden, als er zugeben wollte. So, wie gerade eben … außer er hatte sich das alles doch wieder nur eingebildet und aus Zeros Blick hatte lediglich Lust und eine gewisse Anziehung gesprochen.   
  
Karyu seufzte abgrundtief. Was machte er sich vor? Es hatte sich rein gar nichts zwischen ihnen geändert und er sollte den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge sehen. Das Ziehen in seinem Magen steigerte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Krampf und ließ ihn sich zusammenkrümmen. Er verzog das Gesicht, was Hizumi natürlich mitbekommen musste, kehrte er doch just in diesem Augenblick von seinem kurzen Ausflug zum Fahrer zurück.  
  
„Hey, Großer, alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Hizumis besorgte Stimme war Balsam für seine Seele und die Finger, die sich kühl in seinen Nacken legten, taten erneut so unendlich gut. Wieder wurde dieser seltsame Wunsch, sich einfach in diesen Zärtlichkeiten verlieren zu können, fast übermächtig.  
_‚Nein und nochmals nein, verdammt.‘_ Was war denn nur los mit ihm?  
Mit einem verbissenen Zug um den Mund richtete er sich wieder auf und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie übel ihm gerade war.  
_‚Mensch Karyu, alter Junge, du solltest dir endlich ein belastbareres Nervenkostüm zulegen, gerade was Zero betrifft‘_, dachte er sich so im Stillen und schalt sich mal wieder einen Idioten, dass sein Bandkollege es doch wirklich immer wieder schaffte, ihn, meist doch eher ungewollt, aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er war einfach viel zu sensibel und empfindlich, wenn es um Zero ging, schon immer gewesen. Und diese eigenartige Wirkung, die Hizumi in letzter Zeit verstärkt auf ihn hatte, machte die ganze Sache nun auch nicht besser.  
  
„Alles gut, Hizu, mach dir keinen Kopf. Du hattest halt mal wieder recht, Junkfood und ich vertragen uns ab einer bestimmten Uhrzeit eben einfach nicht.“  
  
„Siehst du, hör auf mich, dann passiert sowas nicht“, setzte sein Gegenüber breit grinsend und natürlich überhaupt nicht überheblich nach. Aber er konnte im Blick des Sängers erkennen, dass er es nicht böse meinte. Dennoch rollte er mit den Augen und erhob sich, als der Bus immer langsamer wurde und schließlich stehenblieb.  
  
„Lass mich raten. Ralf war von dem Vorschlag einer Pause hellauf begeistert, was?“  
  
„Logo, ich glaube, er hat seine leistungsstarke Busfahrerblase heute im Hotel liegenlassen oder so.“ Hizumi gackerte heiter und Karyu stimmte mit ein, weniger, weil er den Witz des anderen sonderlich lustig fand, als vielmehr, um sich wieder aus dieser Spirale des Selbstmitleides herauszuziehen, die in letzter Zeit viel zu oft seine Gedanken vereinnahmen wollte.  
  
„Wo genau halten wir eigentlich?“, fragte er niemanden im Speziellen, als er sich seine Zigaretten von der Ablage schnappte, in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und die Nase aus der Bustür streckte. Irgendwie hatte er ja mit einem Rastplatz gerechnet, aber die freie Fläche, auf der er sich wiederfand, ähnelte mehr einem niedergetrampelten Acker, als einem angelegten Parkplatz. Wenn er die Straße zurückblickte, von der sie abgefahren waren, konnte er in einiger Entfernung die schwachen Lichter eines Dorfes oder einer Kleinstadt erkennen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite säumte ein dichter Wald die Fahrbahn, aus dem träge weiße Nebelschwaden krochen. Ein seichter Wind ließ die Äste knarzen und ein Käuzchen rief klagend in der Ferne, aber selbst diese Geräusche wirkten fast unheimlich gedämpft, beinahe surreal.  
  
„Wo sind wir hier?“, murmelte er, hatte den Bus mittlerweile verlassen und kämpfte gerade damit, sich seine Zigarette anzuzünden, was der auffrischende Wind zu einem nicht ganz so leichten Unterfangen machte. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, ob er von der Kälte oder doch von dieser unheimlichen Gegend herrührte, in die Ralf sie verfrachtet hatte. Fröstelnd verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und verfluchte sich insgeheim dafür, seine Jacke vergessen zu haben, aber um jetzt nochmal in den Bus zu gehen, war er schlichtweg zu faul. Für eine Zigarettenlänge würde er es hier draußen schon aushalten.  
  
„Irgendwo mitten in der Pampa, würde ich mal behaupten.“ Hizumi war so leise hinter ihm aufgetaucht, dass ihm ein quietschender Laut entkam, so sehr hatte er sich erschreckt.  
  
„Mach das nicht, verdammt“, zischte er, erntete aber nur erneut ein heiteres Lachen des Älteren.  
  
„Was denn? Ist dir die Lokation nicht gruselig genug? Ich dachte, Halloween ist das genialste Fest?“  
  
„Ja, das ist es ja auch … wenn man im Warmen und in Sicherheit ist und nicht, wenn man irgendwo im nirgendwo geparkt wird und vom Busfahrer keine Spur ist!“ Karyu atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor sich seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten legte, als er Hizumis Blick suchte. „Wo ist Ralf überhaupt?“  
  
„Na, ich sagte doch, er hat seine großzügige Blase heute wohl vergessen. Also wo wird er schon sein?“ Sein Gegenüber nickte in Richtung des Waldes und Karyu dachte sich noch, dass er vermutlich lieber platzen würde, als DORT seine Notdurft zu verrichten, da ließ ihn Hizumis erstaunter Ausruf erneut zusammenzucken.  
Verdammt, das war doch nicht die Möglichkeit, wo waren seine Nerven heute?  
  
„Was?“, zischte er und schüttelte die Hand des anderen ab, die aufgeregt an seinem Ärmel herumzupfte.  
  
„Schau doch mal, da drüben!“  
  
Karyu drehte den Kopf, konnte aber außer Bäumen und Nebel auf der anderen Straßenseite nichts erkennen, was so außergewöhnlich gewesen wäre, dass der Sänger sich nun so aufführen musste.   
  
„Was denn? Ich seh nix.“  
  
„Na da! Zwischen den Bäumen, schau doch.“  
  
Tatsächlich, wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er einen schmalen Weg erkennen, der tiefer in den Wald führte, an einem Tor endete und … oh Mist, waren das dahinter etwa … Grabsteine?  
  
„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, oder?“, hauchte er fassungslos und wäre am liebsten wieder im Bus verschwunden.   
  
„Komm, das sehen wir uns näher an.“  
  
„Spinnst du? Schmink dir das mal schön ab, mein Lieber. Ich weiß, was in Horrorfilmen passiert und bin gewiss nicht so dämlich, ausgerechnet an Halloween auf einen Friedhof zu gehen!“ Karyu schnaubte abfällig und unterstrich dies mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Aber noch bevor er seinen Wunsch von gerade eben in die Tat umsetzen und wieder im Bus verschwinden konnte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er blickte geschockt seinem verrückt gewordenen Bandkollegen hinterher. „Hizumi, verdammt, bleib hier!“  
  
Doch der Vocal dachte natürlich mal wieder überhaupt nicht daran, auch nur im Ansatz auf ihn zu hören. Warum auch? Selbsterhaltungstrieb schien ein Konzept zu sein, das Hizumi so gänzlich fremd war. Gerade überquerte er die Straße, als befände er sich auf einem gemütlichen Sonntagsspaziergang und betrat den schmalen Weg durch die Bäume hindurch, noch bevor Karyu den Entschluss fassen konnte, dem irre gewordenen Kerl hinterherzulaufen, um ihn vor seiner eigenen Neugierde zu bewahren.  
  
„Hizumi, verdammt“, nuschelte er und rieb sich über die Oberarme, als ihm erneut ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken rann.  
  
„Was stehst du hier draußen wie angewurzelt rum?“ Zeros tiefe Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren und erneut lag seine Hand auf seinem armen Herz, das in den letzten Minuten eindeutig mehr zu tun gehabt hatte, als es gesund sein konnte. Der Bassist stand in der Bustür und wurde von weißlichem Licht aus dem Inneren angestrahlt, das ihn beinahe wie eine Erscheinung wirken ließ. Eine rettende Erscheinung, lieferte sein aufgewühlter Verstand unsinniger Weise als Zusatzinfo und vermutlich hätte sich auf seine Wangen eine leichte Röte geschlichen, wäre ihm sein Blut vor lauter Schiss nicht in die Beine gesackt.  
  
„Ich debattiere gerade mit mir selbst, ob ich Hizumi seinem Schicksal überlassen soll, weil er es verdient hätte, so neugierig wie er ständig ist oder ob ich ihm auf den Friedhof folge, weil er einfach nicht in der Lage ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und wenn ich schon nach einem neuen Vocal suchen muss, dann will ich wenigstens daran schuld sein, dass wir einen brauchen.“ Karyu holte erst einmal tief Luft und fragte sich für einen Moment, wo dieser aufgebrachte Redeschwall gerade hergekommen war. Zero hingegen gab sich wie immer gänzlich unbeeindruckt, rollte nur mit den Augen und schloss die Bustür hinter sich.  
  
„Ein Friedhof, hu?“, brummte er lediglich unbeeindruckt, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schaute Karyu dann auffordernd ins Gesicht. „Na komm, du alte Dramaqueen, holen wir Hizumi, damit wir weiterfahren können, sobald Ralf wieder da ist.“  
  
„Aber … das ist ein Friedhof … an Halloween.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
Karyu öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne, dass ihm ein Laut entkommen wäre. Nur in seinem Kopf schrie es in Dauerschleife: _‚Geister! Auf einem Friedhof gibt es sicherlich Geister und Gespenster! Ich mag nicht!‘_ Was schlussendlich seinen Mund verließ, war allerdings nur ein ergeben klingendes „Nichts“ und ein langgezogenes Seufzen. „Ich wollte es nur nochmal gesagt haben, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du deine Meinung noch änderst.“  
  
„Du bist wirklich der größte Hasenfuß, den ich kenne.“ Zero gluckste kopfschüttelnd, aber das schiefe Lächeln, welches er ihm gleichzeitig schenkte, vertrieb den Anflug der Empörung, die die Worte für eine Sekunde in Karyu hochkommen lassen wollten, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. „Los, gehen wir, ich beschütz dich auch.“  
  
Karyu blinzelte auf die Hand herunter, die ihm so einladend entgegengestreckt wurde und nun spürte er doch eine gewisse Hitze, die sich über seine Wangen legte. Zaghaft ergriff er sie und diesmal hatte sein schneller Herzschlag auch rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich erschrocken hätte. Nein, vielmehr das absolute Gegenteil. Zeros Finger waren ziemlich kalt, als sie sich fest um die seinen schlossen, aber das störte ihn im Moment absolut nicht. Es beruhigte ihn vielmehr, so fest gehalten zu werden, dass er sogar die Schwielen an den Fingerkuppen des anderen spüren konnte, die den seinen doch so ähnlich waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-  
Hallo meine Lieben,  
nach längerer Abstinenz kann ich euch endlich eine neue Story präsentieren.  
Ab heute [Samstag, den 26.10.2019] wird es jetzt täglich bis Halloween ein Update hier geben.  
Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch drauf und wie immer wäre es ganz lieb, wenn ihr mir auch Feedback hinterlassen würdet.  
In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß mit This is Halloween - Despa Style.


	2. Chapter 2

Karyu blinzelte, als mit einem Mal vertrocknete Tannennadeln und kleine Äste unter seinen Schuhsohlen knirschten. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Und erst jetzt, als Zero seine Hand losließ, um das Eisentor zu öffnen, wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig im Begriff war, an Halloween einen Friedhof zu betreten. Eine nur allzu bekannte Panik, die ihn an endlose Nächte versteckt unter der Bettdecke erinnerte, kroch in ihm hoch und lähmte ihn beinahe.  
  
„Geister können dir nichts anhaben, Karyu. Da draußen gibt es weitaus Schlimmeres und das Wenigste davon ist übernatürlich. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“ Wieder ergriff der andere seine Hand und allein der tiefe, beruhigende Klang seiner Stimme schaffte es, Karyus Furcht zumindest ein wenig zurückzudrängen. Vielleicht hätte er sich gefragt, warum Zero sich so sicher war, dass ihm die Geister nichts tun konnten oder warum gerade er das so genau wissen wollte, aber dazu reichte seine Hirnleistung im Moment nicht aus. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sein Bandkollege die Führung übernahm und es ihm gelang, trotz der Umstände eine gewisse Sicherheit zu vermitteln.  
  
Das Tor quietschte und schlug mit einem finalen Knall zurück ins Schloss, kaum hatten sie es durchquert und ließ ihn erneut zusammenzucken. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, einfach nur die Beine in die Hand nehmen zu wollen und der Feststellung, dass er sich vor Zero schon genug Blöße gegeben hatte. Vermutlich würde er sich sein überängstliches Verhalten so oder so auf ewig anhören müssen, würde er jetzt türmen, hätte er jedoch komplett verspielt. Außerdem hielt der andere noch immer seine Hand und verdammt, das fühlte sich so gut an.  
  
„Ich hab euch vorhin übrigens gehört“, ergriff Zero schließlich wieder das Wort und schlenderte unbeschwert über den Kiesweg, der sie tiefer in den Friedhof führte, während Karyu selbst ihm eher zögerlich hinterher schlurfte. Zunächst begriff er nicht ganz, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte, aber als ihn die Erkenntnis schließlich traf, rutschte ihm sein armes, überstrapaziertes Herz mit Präzision in die Hose. „Und nein, ich bin nicht so naiv, um zu denken, dass Hizumi und Tsukasa nicht schon längst Lunte gerochen haben.“ Der Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich, bis ihn Zero beinahe schmerzhaft festhielt. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass das, was wir so tun, privat ist und auch bleiben soll.“ Karyu schrumpfte unter dem giftigen Seitenblick ein ganzes Stück zusammen, weil der andere wirklich ein Meister darin war, auf ihn herabzuschauen, obwohl er doch deutlich kleiner war. Lag vermutlich an den dunklen Augen, die just in diesem Moment, als sich der Vollmond durch die Wolken schob und ihre Umgebung in unwirkliches Licht tauchte, fast schon zu leuchten schienen. Karyu blinzelte, aber als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann neben sich richtete, war da nichts mehr von dem rötlichen Glühen zu sehen, das er eben noch zu erkennen geglaubt hatte. Da musste ihm seine Fantasie wohl mal wieder einen Streich gespielt haben; zu verübeln wäre es ihr unter diesen Umständen ja wirklich nicht.  
  
„Ehm, ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er gerade beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was er auf Zeros Feststellung antworten sollte.  
  
„Außerdem geht es die beiden nichts an, was ich im Bett treibe … und mit wem.“  
  
„So … war das auch nicht …“  
  
„Und es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es zwischen uns etwas, worüber es sich zu reden lohnen würde, nicht wahr?“, unterbrach der andere sein Gestammel und versuchte ihm forschend ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber Karyu hatte bereits bei den ersten Worten den Kopf gesenkt und so entging ihm auch der beinahe hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen. Stattdessen war er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzt er sich gerade fühlte. Zeros Worte stachen, genau da, wo es am schmerzhaftesten war, aber bestätigten ihn gleichzeitig in seiner Vermutung, dass die Gefühle, die er nun schon so lange für den kühlen Bassisten hegte, tatsächlich nicht erwidert wurden. Da war gar nichts, zumindest nichts, was vielleicht über eine generelle Sympathie hinausging, die sich unweigerlich irgendwann einstellte, wenn man mit einem Menschen schon mehrere Jahre in der gleichen Band spielte. Irgendwie wuchs man da ja immer so ein bisschen zusammen, aber für tiefere Gefühle schien es wohl nicht zu reichen.  
  
„Uhm …“, machte er nichtssagend und wäre am liebsten hier und jetzt im Erdboden versunken. Oder nein, lieber nicht. Wenn es irgendwo Geister gab, dann doch bestimmt in der Friedhofserde … Ach, verdammt, was sollte es schon? Dann sollten sie ihn doch holen, was waren schon ein paar Gespenster im Vergleich zu dem, was Zero ihm gerade angetan hatte? Karyu schluckte und versuchte sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen, ließ stattdessen seinen gespielt interessierten Blick über den Friedhof schweifen.  
  
Das Areal war tatsächlich größer, als es von der Straße her den Eindruck gemacht hatte, sah aber alles in allem so aus, als würde es niemanden mehr geben, der sich um die Gräber kümmerte. Die Grabsteine waren an den meisten Stellen von Moos bedeckt, sodass man kaum einen eingravierten Namen oder ein Datum erkennen konnte. Stellenweise wirkten sie, als würden sie jeden Moment umfallen, so schief wie sie aus der Erde ragten. Gras, Kletten und niedrige Büsche wucherten ungezähmt und hatten den Kiesweg, auf dem sich Zero und er noch immer befanden, beinahe schon vollständig vereinnahmt. Als er seinen Blick zur rechten Seite gleiten ließ, machte er einen unwillkürlichen Schritt zurück. Scheiße! Hatte sich die mannshohe Engels-Statue dort drüben gerade bewegt? Karyus Herz raste, als wäre er um sein Leben gerannt, obwohl er vielmehr stocksteif hier herumstand und sich nicht zu atmen traute. Solange, bis er begriff, dass es nur die Schatten vorbeiziehender Wolken waren, die seinen Augen einen Streich gespielt hatten.  
  
„Verflixt“, atmete er aus und löste sich aus Zeros Griff, um sich durchs Haar zu fahren und vermisste die Nähe des kleineren Mannes beinahe augenblicklich. Aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, erneut nach dessen Hand zu greifen, nicht, nachdem ihm dieser so unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, dass er nicht mehr als ein Freund mit gewissen Vorzügen für ihn war … wenn überhaupt. „Hizumi hatte doch gar nicht so viel Vorsprung, wo ist der Kerl?“, versuchte er wieder auf den Grund zurückzukommen, wegen dem sie beide sich überhaupt erst auf diesem nächtlichen, und wenn man ihn fragte auch vollkommen unfreiwilligen, Spaziergang befanden. Er drehte sich zu Zero herum und für einen Moment gewann er den Eindruck, als wollte ihm der andere etwas sagen. Aber dann pressten sich die vollen Lippen, die Karyu noch früher am Abend so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen und ein Kopfnicken brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder herumzudrehen. Hinter mehreren Reihen windschiefer Grabsteine war in der Ferne der dunkle Umriss einer Kirche zu erkennen. Bei dem Anblick rann ihm eine dicke Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Wenn Hizumi irgendetwas hier unwiderstehlich interessant findet, dann bestimmt die Kirche da“, brummte Zero und hörte sich jetzt endlich auch ein wenig genervt an. Richtig so, dann wäre Karyu vielleicht doch nicht der Einzige, der Hizumi später den Hals umdrehen würde. Sobald sie ihren Vocal wieder in Sicherheit wussten, verstand sich. Als hätte das alte Bauwerk gemerkt, dass sie über es sprachen, schallte plötzlich tiefes Glockengeläut über den Friedhof und ließ seine Panik in neue Höhen klettern.  
  
„Scheiße“, wisperte er tonlos und zog reflexartig den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als sich seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. „Ich will hier weg!“  
  
„Mensch Karyu. Dafür, dass du dich selbst eine Zeit lang als Vampir bezeichnet hast und total auf diesen ganzen mystischen Kram abgehst, führst du dich jetzt auf wie ein Kleinkind. Was soll dir denn hier schon großartig passieren?“  
  
Ertappt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, sagte aber nichts zu Zeros kleinem Ausbruch und verschränkte stattdessen fester die Arme vor der Brust. Teils, um so ein wenig vor dem kalten Wind abgeschirmt zu sein, der gerade nachdrücklich an seiner viel zu luftigen Kleidung zog und teils, um … ja, warum eigentlich? Um sich vor den kränkenden, wenn auch wahren Worten zu schützen? Oder um wenigstens noch ein bisschen seiner Würde zu bewahren, von der er ohnehin kaum noch etwas besaß? Verdammt, warum nur ging ihm der andere immer so zielsicher unter die Haut. Zero hatte recht, er führte sich hier auf wie der Feigling vom Dienst. Wieder erschauerte er und gerade, als er im Begriff war, sich über die Oberarme zu reiben, um wenigstens von dort die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben, wurde ihm auffordernd eine Jacke hingehalten. Verdutzt blinzelte er.  
  
„Na, nimm schon und schau sie nicht nur wie eine Erscheinung an. Du frierst doch, oder?“

„Ich …“, sagte er, ein wenig überfordert mit dieser forschen Fürsorglichkeit, die, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, doch ziemlich typisch für ihren Bassisten war. „Und du? Ist dir nicht kalt?“ –Zögerlich griff er nach der Jacke und schlüpfte hinein, nachdem Zero nur den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. „Aber deine Finger waren vorhin eiskalt“, versuchte er es noch einmal, obwohl er sich zeitgleich noch fester in den wärmenden Stoff einmummelte  
  
„Ich hab immer kalte Pfoten, weißt du doch. Und jetzt komm schon, du Riesenbaby. Lass uns Hizumi einfangen, bevor du mir hier noch eine Erkältung bekommst.“ Besagte Eispfoten griffen erneut nach seiner Hand und Karyu fragte sich im Stillen, wie sein Herz diese Achterbahn der Gefühle bitte jemals überleben sollte. Vor wenigen Sekunden wäre er am liebsten noch im Erdboden versunken, weil ihm sein Freund seine Makel so zielsicher und, ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, vorgehalten hatte und nun lag ein fast schon zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er seine Finger fester um die des anderen schloss.  
  
„Du, sag mal …“, begann er, nachdem sie sich einige Minuten lang schweigend zwischen den überwucherten Grabsteinen hindurch gekämpft hatten und sich langsam aber stetig der kleinen Kirche näherten.  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Fühlst du dich nicht manchmal auch allein?“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?“ Zero warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab doch euch Chaoten ständig an der Backe, da hab ich gar keine Zeit, mich allein zu fühlen.“  
  
„Mensch Zero, so mein ich das doch auch gar nicht. Und nenn mich nicht andauernd einen Chaoten.“  
  
„Du bist aber einer, kann doch ich nichts dafür. Wenn ich nicht ständig ein Auge auf dich haben würde, hätten wir vermutlich schon längst einen neuen Gitarristen gebraucht.“  
  
„He, jetzt werd mal nicht verletzend hier.“  
  
„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Hmpf.“ Karyu brummte etwas von fiesen Bassisten und Gemeinheit in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Zero wohl durchaus verstand, wenn er von dem schiefen Schmunzeln ausging, das er auf seinen Lippen erkennen konnte. Er wollte beleidigt sein, ehrlich mal, aber konnte es einfach nicht. Gemein war das. Da kratzte er schon mal all seinen Mut zusammen, um ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem anderen zu beginnen und dann wurde er nur veräppelt.  
  
„Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache.“ Zeros Zeigefinger fand zielsicher den Weg zwischen seine Rippen und sein erneutes Zusammenzucken entlockte ihm ein kurzes, aber heiteres Auflachen. War immer wieder schön, wenn er dafür sorgen konnte, seine Mitmenschen zu erheitern. Er hätte mit den Augen gerollt, wäre er nicht plötzlich bis unter die Haarspitzen nervös gewesen. „Worauf wolltest du hinaus?“  
  
„Auf … ich …“ Karyu knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als sich die dunklen Augen des kleineren Mannes nun forschend auf ihn richteten. „Na … auf eine Beziehung“, platzte es schlussendlich aus ihm heraus, was Zero in seinen Schritten innehalten ließ. Für einen langen Augenblick war es gespenstisch still, als sogar der Wind nachließ und das leise Säuseln verstummte. „Ehm …“, machte er und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durchs Haar. „Also so ganz allgemein … nicht mit mir … hehe.“ Er lachte gezwungen, rieb sich über den Nacken und fühlte sich alles in allem wie der letzte Idiot. Verdammter Mist, das war jetzt absolut nicht so rübergekommen, wie er sich das erhofft hatte. Er traute sich nicht einmal, Zeros Blick zu erwidern, als er unbeholfen versuchte, ein wenig Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. „Ich meine das rein … wissenschaftlich gesehen. Sehnst du dich denn nie nach jemandem, mit dem du dein Leben verbringen kannst?“  
  
„Wissenschaftlich. Alles klar.“  
  
Staubtrocken. Das war wohl der einzige Begriff, mit dem man Zeros Einwurf in diesem Moment beschreiben konnte. Und der Blick des Bassisten sprach Bände – er glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
  
„Ja …“ Karyu schluckte verkrampft.  
  
„Wie kommst du nur immer auf so was?“ Sein Freund seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. In dieser seltsamen Stille, die sie noch immer umgab, bildete sich Karyu beinahe ein, ein gewisses Erstaunen aus diesen wenigen Worten heraushören zu können. Und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich nur noch, als Zeros dunkle Augen sich, für einen Sekundenbruchteil nur, auf ihre verschränkten Finger richteten. War das da sogar ein kleines Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte?  
  
Karyus Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust, doch anders, als früher am Abend nicht, weil er sich erschreckt hatte, sondern weil etwas in der Luft lag, das knisterte, prickelte und sich gerade so verdammt gut anfühlte. Genau nach diesem Gefühl sehnte er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er Zero näher kam. Wenn er, so wie jetzt, seine Finger in der schwarzen Haarpracht des anderen vergrub und sich nach unten beugte, um seine Lippen auf …  
  
„Aaaaaah!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_  
Wie angekündigt hier also Kapitel 2. ^^  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und Feedback wäre wie immer großartig. <3


	3. Chapter 3

„Aaaaaah!“  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei durchschnitt die Stille des Totenackers und ließ diesmal nicht nur Karyu erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
  
„Hizumi?“, japste er fragend, doch Zero schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, das war nicht Hizu … das klang nach …“  
  
„Lauft! Um Himmelswillen, lauft, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist!“ Wild mit den Händen fuchtelnd kam Ralf auf sie zu gerannt. Der Busfahrer mit der sonst so gesunden, etwas rötlichen Gesichtsfarbe war totenbleich und seine hellen Augen weit aufgerissen, während er keuchend und japsend immer näher kam. „Monster, Monster! Was steht ihr hier rum? Rennt!“  
  
„Hey, warte doch mal.“ Karyu streckte eine Hand aus, um den aufgebrachten Mann am Weiterkommen zu hindern und zu erfahren, was er hier auf Deutsch so herumschrie. Aber Ralf schien so in seiner Panik gefangen zu sein, dass er die Berührung an seinem Arm nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Stattdessen schrie er noch einmal angsterfüllt auf, schüttelte den nicht allzu festen Griff ab und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.  
  
„Was zum Geier?“ Zero blickte ihrem Busfahrer mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. „Hast du irgendwas verstanden?“  
  
„Mein deutscher Wortschatz besteht aus_ ‚Ein Bier bitte‘_ und _‚Ich liebe euch‘_. Was denkst du denn?“  
  
„Hätte ja sein können.“ Sein Gegenüber brummte und rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Hat er was von Monstern gesagt?“  
  
„Ehm … kann sein?“ Erst jetzt wurde Karyu der Tatsache gewahr, dass sich das, was auch immer Ralf in derartige Panik versetzt hatte, noch hier auf dem Friedhof befinden musste. Ein eisiger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und wieder fand die kleine Kirche den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um mit ihrem Geläut zur furchteinflößenden Stimmung beizutragen. „Hizumi, das büßt du mir“, grummelte er vor sich hin, griff erneut nach Zeros Hand, die ihm vor lauter Schreck wohl aus den Fingern gerutscht war und zog den anderen nun seinerseits hinter sich her. „Komm, wir sammeln jetzt endlich unseren Vocal ein und dann will ich nur noch zurück in unseren warmen, sicheren und ganz bestimmt monsterfreien Tourbus. Und mir ist auch vollkommen egal, ob du mich für einen Feigling hältst – irgendwas stimmt hier nicht und ich hab, um ehrlich zu sein, keinen Bock herauszufinden, was genau das ist.“  
  
Für das unterdrückte Lachen, dass er auf seinen angsterfüllten Redeschwall kassierte, hätte er seinen herzallerliebsten Bandkollegen gut und gerne mal in den knackigen Hintern getreten und dann noch diverse andere Dinge mit besagter Heckansicht angestellt. Aber dafür war nun weder Zeit, noch war dies der richtige Ort. Und es war ja nicht so, als würde sich Zero weigern, von ihm über den Friedhof gezerrt zu werden. Vielmehr beschlich Karyu die Vermutung, dass der Ernst ihrer Lage mittlerweile auch bei Mister Es-gibt-keine-Geister angekommen war und die Sorge um Hizumi nun überhandgenommen hatte. Denn kaum hatten sie endlich die Kirche erreicht – und das sogar, ohne sich dank der zahllosen Wurzeln, die sich über den Weg schlängelten, die Beine zu brechen – stieß Zero die schwere Tür auf und rief über das Knarren hinweg nach ihrem Sänger. Karyu zog reflexartig den Kopf ein und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ihn nicht anzuherrschen, warum um alles in der Welt er hier so einen Krach veranstalten musste. Jeder wusste doch, dass es eine dumme Idee war, so auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Stattdessen lauschte er in die eingetretene Stille, aber von Hizumi war absolut nichts zu hören. Kein Rufen, kein Rascheln, einfach nur Totenstille.  
  
„Das gefällt mir nicht“, nuschelte er, eigentlich mehr für sich, aber Zeros Finger drückten die seinen einmal fest, bevor er tiefer ins Dunkel der Kirche vordrang.  
  
„Mir auch nicht. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass uns Hizumi freudestrahlend entgegenkommt, weil er irgendwelche verstaubten Knochen oder Ähnliches gefunden hat, was er mal wieder besonders toll findet.“  
  
Sie hatten kaum den Eingangsbereich hinter sich gelassen und den ausgeblichenen und von Tieren zerfressenen Teppich betreten, der sie zwischen den Reihen der Gebetsbänke hindurch bis vor den Altar führen würde, da fiel das schwere Eingangsportal mit einem finalen Krachen ins Schloss.  
  
Karyu erschrak sich so sehr, dass er nicht einmal schreien konnte und nur mit geweiteten Augen und käseweiß im Gesicht auf das Portal starrte, das bis eben noch kühle Nachtluft und silbriges Mondlicht ins Innere der Kirche gelassen hatte. Für einen erschreckenden Moment glaubte er, in Mitten undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit gefangen zu sein, bis sich seine Augen an das nun vorherrschende Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten. Sein Herz hingegen hatte sich noch an rein gar nichts gewöhnt und hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen und als ihn etwas fest am Oberarm packte, schrie er nun doch panisch auf.  
  
„Psst, Mensch Karyu, ich bin’s doch nur.“  
  
„Zero“, japste er und wusste für den Moment nicht, ob er dem anderen am liebsten erleichtert um den Hals fallen wollte oder sich seiner Dummheit wegen vor den Kopf schlagen. Natürlich war es nur Zero, wer denn sonst? War ja nicht so, als wäre hier außer ihnen beiden sonst noch jemand so dumm, mitten in der Nacht auf die glorreiche Idee zu kommen, sich in einer alten, baufälligen und unheimlichen Kirche umzusehen. Außer Hizumi, aber von dem war man solche hirnrissigen Aktionen ja gewohnt. „‘Tschuldige.“ Kleinlaut versuchte er seinen hektischen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er hier doch noch hyperventilieren würde.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Sein Freund tätschelte ihm die Schulter, eine Geste, von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie genießen oder ob sie ihm peinlich sein sollte. „Siehst du die Umrisse da hinten, gleich neben dem Altar?“ Karyu nickte, bis ihm einfiel, dass der andere dies bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen hier drinnen vermutlich gar nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte er daher auch verbal. „Sieht fast so aus, als wäre da eine Tür oder so und … ist es da heller?“  
  
„Genau das hab ich mich auch gefragt.“  
  
Langsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und beinahe wäre er über die beiden Stufen gestolpert, die zum Allerheiligsten empor führten und hätte sich langgelegt, hätte ihn Zeros erstaunlich fester Griff nicht am Fallen gehindert.  
  
„Pass auf“, zischte er ihm zu und jetzt glaubte Karyu, auch in der Stimme des sonst so stoischen Bassisten ein gewisses Unbehagen erkennen zu können. Na großartig.  
  
Ihre zögerlichen Schritte führten sie seitlich am Altar vorbei, bis sie vor einer dunklen Holztür innehielten, die wohl zur Sakristei führen musste. Und tatsächlich, hier war es deutlich heller, als im restlichen Kirchenschiff.  
  
„Wer zum Teufel hat da Licht angemacht?“ Karyu hörte die Furcht aus seiner eigenen Stimme, als er mit zitterndem Zeigefinger auf den Türrahmen deutete, durch dessen Spalten ein flackernder Schein drang und die Tür beinahe so aussehen ließ, als würde sie glühen. „Hizumi?“  
  
„Möglich. Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als nachzusehen.“  
  
Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. Was, wenn hinter dieser Tür nicht Hizumi war? Was, wenn sie nicht so alleine waren, wie sie angenommen hatten? Sämtliche Horrorfilme, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, spielten gerade munteres Playback in seinem Kopf. Aber noch bevor er seine Bedenken äußern konnte, hatte Zero nach der Klinke gegriffen…  
Und dann blinzelten sie auch schon in das warme, gelbliche Licht dutzender Kerzen, die den kleinen Raum dahinter erhellten. Aber nicht nur ihn, nein, auch ein ihnen nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht wurde von ihnen angestrahlt.  
  
„Hizumi!“ Seine Stimme konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie erleichtert oder angepisst klingen wollte, aber sie hatte zumindest den erstrebten Effekt und riss den Sänger aus der Betrachtung irgendeines Objekts, das seine Aufmerksamkeit wohl schon eine ganze Weile gefesselt zu haben schien.  
  
„Hey, Jungs. Hat ja lang genug gedauert.“ Hizumi grinste sie an und deutete dann auf besagten Gegenstand, der bei näherer Betrachtung eine zirka dreißig Zentimeter hohe Statuette irgendeiner christlichen Heiligen war. Zumindest war das Karyus erster Eindruck, bis er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Gebilde um den Kopf der Figur um keinen Heiligenschein handelte, wie er erst angenommen hatte, sondern sich dort eine Krone aus … Knochen befand. Und auch das in Tüchern gewickelte Baby, das sie an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt, wirkte vielmehr wie die Schöpfung eines sehr, sehr morbiden Künstlers und nicht, wie das süße Kleinkind, das es normalerweise darstellte. Je länger er die Figur betrachtete, desto unwohler wurde ihm und gerade, als er vorschlagen wollte, jetzt doch endlich zum Bus zurückzukehren, griff Hizumi nach der Statue. „Das Ding vermisst bestimmt niemand, oder?“  
  
Der Sänger hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen durch das alte Gemäuer der Kirche jagte. Ein heftiger Windstoß zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, ihren Haaren und löschte die Kerzen, bis sie erneut in fast gänzlicher Dunkelheit zurückgelassen wurden. Plötzlich grollte lauter Donner, Regen prasselte wie Peitschenhiebe auf das marode Dach und grelle Blitze zuckten vor den Buntglasfenstern auf, ließen das Innere der Kirche beinahe wie von Stroboskoplicht erhellt wirken.  
  
„Stell sie zurück“, schrie Karyu.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße, da hinten“, bellte Zero und Hizumis Lippen bewegten sich in stummem Horror, als sie alle drei in die Richtung schauten, in die der Bassist noch immer deutete.  
  
Die Pforte stand erneut weit offen, doch wo nun eigentlich der Friedhof zu sehen hätte sein müssen, füllte sich der Eingangsbereich mehr und mehr mit Wesen, die Karyu bislang für Ausgeburten seiner Fantasie – und der Fantasie vieler Horrorautoren – gehalten hatte.  
  
„Z… Sind das Z… Zombies?“, hauchte er tonlos. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich träume das nur. Ja genau, ich träume das nur.“  
  
„Wenn du das nur träumst, dann träum schleunigst etwas anderes!“, rief Hizumi aus und selbst, als der Sänger mit hektischen Bewegungen die Statue zurück an ihren Platz stellte, änderte sich an dem Bild vor Karyus Augen nichts. Oder nicht viel, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die geifernden, stöhnenden und kreischenden Wesen immer weiter auf sie zu schlurften.  
  
„Wir sitzen hier drinnen in der Falle, wenn die noch näher kommen“, zischte Zero und rüttelte gleichzeitig an Hizumis und seinem Arm. „Los jetzt, gaffen könnt ihr später! Rüber zu dem Fenster da und nichts wie raus!“  
  
Gesagt, getan. Zeitgleich mit dem Vocal riss er sich aus seiner Schockstarre und folgte Zero hinüber zu dem Buntglasfenster, das ihnen am nächsten war. Dumm nur, dass dieses mehr als eine Armeslänge über Karyus Kopf lag und sie erst auf einen schmalen Sims klettern mussten, um es erreichen zu können.  
  
„Fuck!“, rief er aus und drehte sich zu den Gebetsbänken herum, die zum Glück nicht am Boden festgeschraubt waren und sich verschieben ließen. Das Kratzen und Quietschen des alten Holzes über den Marmorboden war über die Kakofonie der Untoten kaum zu hören und gerade, als Hizumi sich auf den rettenden Vorsprung hochgezogen hatte und mit einem beherzten Tritt das Glas zum Splittern brachte, schrie Karyu auf, als er von knochigen Händen gepackt und nach hinten gezogen wurde.  
  
„Karyu!“, rief Zero mit sich überschlagender Stimme, versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, ihn in Sicherheit zu ziehen, aber konnte ihn einfach nicht erreichen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil richtete sich sein panischer Blick auf die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Freundes, konnte er in ihnen die gleiche Angst erkennen, wie auch er sie empfand, dann versperrten ihm die grauenhaften Kreaturen die Sicht. Er wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, aber es war einfach alles zu viel. Zu viele Hände, die an ihm zerrten, zu viele Leiber, die ihn unter sich zu begraben drohten und zu Vieles, was sein aufgewühlter Verstand einfach nicht begreifen konnte.  
Erneut schrie er auf, als er endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich von den stinkenden Wesen umringt wiederfand. Er hörte Hizumi und Zero nach ihm rufen, hörte Poltern und das fast schon empörte Kreischen der Untoten – versuchten seine Freunde ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen? – aber er selbst war hilflos, irgendetwas gegen diese Übermacht zu tun.  
  
Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, schaffte es nur mit größter Anstrengung, die nach ihm schnappenden Kiefer von seiner Kehle fernzuhalten und hätte am liebsten in Todesangst aufgeschrien, wenn ihm dafür schlichtweg nicht die Luft gefehlt hätte. Ein reißender Schmerz an seiner linken Wade ließ ihn aufstöhnen, während er beide Hände um den Hals eines Zombies gelegt hatte, der sich gerade über ihn beugte. Fauliger Atem schlug ihm als erstes entgegen, dann erleuchtete ein greller Blitz die grausame Fratze des Wesens. Karyu wusste, sollte er diese Nacht überleben, würde er diesen Anblick nie wieder vergessen können. Weiße Augen starrten blind auf ihn herab und dennoch glaubte er, den unstillbaren Hunger in ihnen erkennen zu können. Wieder und wieder schlugen die verfaulten Zähne aufeinander, gaben einen grausamen Takt vor, mit dem ihm der Untote näher und näher kam. Er war unmenschlich stark und Karyus Arme begannen binnen Sekunden zu zittern. Lange würde er diese Tortur nicht mehr aushalten. Wieder zerrten Hände an ihm, als nun wohl auch die anderen Zombies ihren Anteil einforderten und nun schrie er doch gepeinigt auf, als der Schmerz an seiner Wade schier unerträglich wurde. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde eine der anderen Kreaturen versuchen, ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen und vermutlich war dies auch genau der Fall.  
  
Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als eine wahre Flut Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte und sein Blickfeld an den Rändern in rötliches Nichts verschwimmen ließ. Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte, schaffte es irgendwie, sich unter seinem Angreifer hindurch in vermeintliche Freiheit zu rollen. Aber nein, andere Untote in variierenden Stadien der Verwesung warteten schon auf ihn. Wieder wurde er gepackt, fühlte sich wie auf einer Streckbank in unterschiedliche Richtungen gezerrt, bis der Zug an seinen Gliedern mit einem Mal nachließ, als sich etwas Großes, Graues über ihn schob. Ein tiefes Knurren ließ seine Knochen vibrieren und als er an sich herabsah, erkannte er eine riesige Pranke, die sich auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Seltsamerweise fühlte er den Druck kaum, als wäre das Etwas darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen.  
Dennoch traute er sich noch immer kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen, als er ganz, ganz langsam den Kopf drehte und nun endlich sah, was genau da über ihm stand.  
Ein Wolf. Ein unglaublich großer, muskulöser Wolf, Zähne gefletscht und noch immer knurrend. Und auch, wenn die Zombies vor diesem Untier widerwillig zurückwichen, stieg Karyus Panik in neuere Höhen.  
  
„Oh Gott, ich werde sterben“, hauchte er und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob es Hizumi und Zero heil aus der Kirche heraus geschafft hatten. Bitte, seine Freunde mussten einfach in Sicherheit sein.  
  
„Tsukasa!“, hörte er da Hizumis Ausruf und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer. Tsukasa? Oh nein. Hätte ihr Drummer nicht eigentlich friedlich im Tourbus schlafen sollen? Nicht nur, dass Hizumi ganz offensichtlich noch immer hier war, nun würde sich auch noch der Letzte ihrer Truppe in Gefahr bringen.  
  
„Verschwindet endlich!“, schrie Karyu und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Haut ab! Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?“  
  
„Auf dich, du Dummkopf.“ Zero tauchte an seiner Seite auf und gab dem Wolf einen beherzten Klaps auf die Hinterhand, was die Kreatur seine Pranke heben ließ und ihn somit befreite.  
  
Karyu verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber ließ es nur allzu gerne zu, dass der Bassist ihn unter den Achseln fasste und weit, weit weg vom Aktionsradius der Zombies zog. Schwer atmend blickte er an sich herab, sah die Blutspur, die er ausgehend von seinem Bein auf dem grauen Marmor des Kirchenbodens hinterließ. Im vorherrschenden Dämmerlicht wirkte sein Blut beinahe schwarz. Wieder kroch ihm Übelkeit die Kehle empor und als Zero ihn schließlich losließ, um sich neben ihn zu knien, musste er sich zusammenreißen, sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben. Sein Bein stach und brannte und er spürte jeden seiner hektischen Herzschläge durch die Wunde pulsieren.  
Ein lautes und gerade irgendwie unpassendes Ratschen lenkte ihn von seiner Betrachtung ab und ließ ihn den Blick heben. Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte er wohl einen eindeutigen Spruch zum Besten gegeben, als sein Freund nun mit bloßem Oberkörper dasaß und sein Shirt in Bahnen riss, die er dann mit gehetzten, aber sicheren Bewegungen fest um seine Wade band. So jedoch biss Karyu nur die Zähne zusammen und ließ die schmerzhafte Prozedur über sich ergehen.  
  
Fast wäre es ihm gelungen, alles um sich herum zu vergessen, sich nur noch auf Zero zu konzentrieren, aber ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und das harsche Knurren des Wolfes ließen ihn zusammenfahren und seinen Kopf heben.  
Im selben Moment wünschte er sich, nicht hingesehen zu haben, als sich die großen Kiefer des Untiers um den halb verwesten Leib eines der Zombies schlossen und ihn entzweibissen, als wäre er nicht mehr als ein vertrockneter Ast. Und verdammt, genauso hörte es sich auch an, als die Knochen brachen. Karyu wandte sich ab und fand sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die er nicht minder verzweifelt erwiderte.  
  
„Verdammt, Karyu, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Kannst du aufstehen?“ Zero schob ihn eine Armeslänge von sich, musterte sein Gesicht mit deutlicher Sorge im Blick. Aber er war viel zu schockiert, in seinem Geist wirbelten die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten wild durcheinander und warfen immer nur mehr Fragen auf, als dass er hätte antworten können. Stattdessen drehte er seinen Kopf, bis er erneut den Wolf ausmachen konnte, der nun mit langsamen Schritten und in geduckter Lauerstellung weiter auf die Zombies zuschritt. Diese wiederum wichen zögerlich vor ihm zurück, auch wenn ihre verwesten Hände noch immer gierig nach Karyu zu greifen schienen.  
  
„Hilf mir hoch“, forderte er tonlos und ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, zog ihn der Bassist mit erstaunlicher Stärke auf die Beine. Er wusste nicht, wann Hizumi an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war, aber war unendlich dankbar, als nun auch der Sänger seinen Arm um ihn legte und er so gestützt von seinen Freunden mehr und mehr Abstand zwischen ihn und diese Ausgeburten seiner Fantasie bringen konnte. Denn das, was er noch immer sah, wenn er den Kopf nach hinten drehte, konnte einfach nicht real sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, auch wenn ihm der grausame Schmerz in seinem Bein nachdrücklich etwas anderes klarmachen wollte.   
  
Das Knurren des Wolfes wurde noch lauter, tiefer, bedrohlicher, als er sich noch weiter herabduckte und dann mit einem Mal nach vorne sprang, mitten in die Meute der Zombies hinein.  
  
„Tsukasa, nicht!“ Hizumi schrie auf und Karyu konnte nicht anders, als den Sänger nur ungläubig anzusehen. Tsukasa? Hektisch schaute er sich in der Kirche um, aber die Schatten waren zu tief, als dass er hätte erkennen können, wo sich der Drummer versteckt hielt.  
  
„Bleib hier!“ Zero herrschte den Sänger an, der ihn in diesem Moment losgelassen hatte. Karyu stöhnte, hielt sich aber aufrecht und konnte nur mit Entsetzen dabei zusehen, wie Hizumi direkt auf den Wolf zu rannte, der in Mitten der Zombies ein regelrechtes Massaker veranstaltete. „Verdammt nochmal, hört hier eigentlich irgendwer auch nur einmal auf mich?“  
  
Karyu vermutete, dass diese Frage eine rein rhetorische war, denn was hätte er darauf schon antworten können? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und außerdem war ihm unglaublich heiß. Stöhnend wischte er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn und blinzelte gegen den Nebel an, der sich vor seine Augen schieben wollte.  
  
„Tsukasa … Wo ist er? Wir müssen ihm doch helfen“, nuschelte er und spürte, wie er sich stärker in Zeros Halt sinken ließ.  
  
„Mach mir nicht schlapp, Großer, hörst du? Tsukasa kommt schon klar, Zombies verspeist der sozusagen zum Frühstück.“  
  
„Deine Witze waren auch schon mal besser.“ Karyu lächelte den anderen an und auch, wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass sie sich noch immer in Lebensgefahr befanden, hier Dinge passierten, die es eigentlich nicht geben durfte und er daher allen Grund hätte, in Panik zu verfallen, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal seltsam entspannt. Eine eigenartige Ruhe hatte von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen und breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem gesamten Körper aus.  
Ob sich so sterben anfühlte?   
„Was passiert mit mir?“, lallte er kaum verständlich und blinzelte, als Zeros Gesicht mehr und mehr zu verschwimmen begann.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße! Es hat dich also doch erwischt. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen, hörst du, Karyu? Du darfst nicht aufgeben.“  
  
Ankämpfen? Gegen was sollte er denn kämpfen, wenn er sich mit einem Mal so schwach wie ein Neugeborenes fühlte. Seine Knie zitterten, auch wenn er tapfer versuchte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen - vergeblich.  
  
„Karyu!“ Zeros kühle Hände tätschelten seine Wange, aber auch wenn er wach bleiben, ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten wollte, zerrte und zog die Ohnmacht an ihm, bis er ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Zero …“  
  
Er spürte nicht mehr, wie er auf den Boden sank, ebenso wenig wie er den wütenden Aufschrei seines Freundes oder das Brechen von morschen Knochen hörte, als dieser sich wie im Wahn in den Kampf stürzte und die Zombies unter dem Ansturm seines Zorns zu Staub zermalmt wurden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_  
So, heute mal etwas mehr Action.  
Sagt mir doch mal, wie ihr es fandet, mh?  
Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet. ^^  
Bis morgen ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Er lag auf dem Rücken, der glatte Marmorboden kühl unter seinen Handflächen und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz zog von seinem Bauch ausgehend durch seinen Körper, wurde nur noch von der Agonie überstrahlt, in der sich sein linkes Bein befand und die ihm den Atem raubte. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und dennoch konnte er im Halbdunkel die Kirchendecke ausmachen, die in früheren Zeiten einen beeindruckenden Anblick geboten haben musste. Selbst jetzt noch waren die Überreste der Malereien auf ihr zu erkennen. Überirdisch schöne Engel glitten über das Himmelszelt und der gütige Gottesvater lächelte zufrieden auf seine Schöpfung herab._  
  
_… bis sich die Züge der himmlischen Geschöpfe verfinsterten und ihr Lächeln grausam wurde. _  
  
_Er versuchte, den Blick abzuwenden, aber war noch immer wie paralysiert, als sich zu seinen schier unerträglichen Schmerzen Geräusche gesellten, die ihn würgen ließen. Schlürfen und Schmatzen, Kauen und das Reißen von Fleisch. Panik kroch in ihm hoch – was passierte hier? Und so, als hätte er diese Frage laut ausgesprochen, schob sich in diesem Moment eine Gestalt in sein Blickfeld, die er nur zu gut kannte, aber beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte. _  
  
_„Hab ich euch nicht immer gesagt, dass unser Küken besonders süß schmecken wird, wenn es erst einmal bereit ist?“ Zero oder das, was früher einmal sein Freund gewesen war, grinste auf ihn herab. Blut verschmierte sein Gesicht, was seinen Anblick nur noch grausamer wirken ließ. Die Augen des Bassisten waren so weiß und tot, wie die der Zombies. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht hing an manchen Stellen nur noch in Fetzen, ließ den Blick auf den blanken Schädel darunter zu und ein grauenhafter Gestank von Verwesung und Tod ging von ihm aus. _  
  
_Karyus Augen weiteten sich, doch jegliche weitere Reaktion blieb ihm verwehrt, als sich nun auch noch die verrottenden Leiber Hizumis und Tsukasas über ihn beugten und mit in das manische Lachen einfielen, welches Zero angestimmt hatte. _  
  
_„Oh ja, so süß“, schnurrte Hizumi und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen, während Tsukasa sich tiefer beugte, seinen unnatürlich starken Kiefer um Karyus Schulter schloss und so nonchalant, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, ein Stück aus seinem Fleisch riss. _  
  
_Innerlich schrie Karyu vor Entsetzen und Pein auf, aber sein Körper blieb gelähmt und ließ ihn nicht einmal zusammenzucken. Er spürte, wie sein Geist begann, sich zu verabschieden, der Horror zu groß, um ihn noch länger ertragen zu können. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, aufgefressen von diesen Kreaturen, die einst seine Freunde gewesen waren. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel, rann ihm heiß an der Schläfe entlang, bis Tsukasas totenkalter Finger sie stoppte, aufnahm und genüsslich an seine Lippen führte. _  
  
_„Na, na, Karyu, wer wird denn hier rumheulen? Wir wollen dir doch nur ein unvergessliches Halloween bereiten.“ _  
  
_„Ganz genau“, nickte Zero, schob den Drummer beiseite und legte beide Hände auf seine Brust. „Und du bist unser Special des Abends. Zu einer guten Party gehören schließlich Snacks, nicht wahr?“, feixte er, presste seine Finger gegen Karyus Brustkorb und drückte erbarmungslos zu. _  
  
_Rot glühender Schmerz raubte ihm für einen Moment die Sicht, aber er hörte, wie seine Knochen brachen, Fleisch und Muskeln zerrissen und das panische Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren. _  
  
_„Ein ganz besonderer Snack.“ _  
  
_Als er wieder sehen konnte, hätte er sich gewünscht, es nicht zu tun. Triumphal lachend hielt der Bassist etwas in die Höhe – einen Klumpen Fleisch, rot glänzend von Blut._  
  
_„Oh ja … so süß.“ Zero leckte über den pulsierenden Muskel und lächelte grausam auf ihn herab. „Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Karyu. Du hättest mir dein Herz nicht schenken dürfen, wenn du nicht gewollt hättest, dass ich es mir irgendwann hole.“_  
  
~*~  
  
„Aaaaah!“  
  
Schreiend schreckte Karyu hoch, sein panischer Blick hektisch hin und her huschend und für einen angsteinflößenden Moment konnte er weder begreifen, was geschehen war, noch wo er sich gerade befand. Nur langsam drangen vertraute Geräusche an seine Ohren – das dumpfe Dröhnen des Motors im Leerlauf, das Säuseln der Heizung, das leise Klackern der Elektronik – der Tourbus. Er war im Tourbus und in gleichem Maße, wie seine Furcht nachließ, kehrte seine Sehkraft zurück. Nun bestätigten ihm auch seine Augen, dass er sich tatsächlich wieder in vertrauter Sicherheit befand.  
Eine Woge der Erleichterung ließ ihn schwindeln und er sackte kraftlos zurück in die etwas unbequemen Polster ihrer Sitzecke. Leise lachend versuchte er seinen fliegenden Atem wieder zu beruhigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte. Vermutlich war er eingenickt, als Hizumi nach vorn zum Busfahrer gegangen war, um diesen um eine kurze Pause zu bitten, und der Sänger hatte ihn einfach schlafen lassen.  
  
„Dem Himmel sei Dank“, wisperte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen, nur um sie angewidert wieder sinken zu lassen, als er spürte, wie sehr er geschwitzt haben musste. Seine Haare waren regelrecht nass und er glühte förmlich. Ob er sich erkältet hatte? Unwillig brummte er und versuchte, sich ein weiteres Mal aufzurichten, was ihm jedoch, ohne die Hilfe von Panik und Adrenalin, nicht mehr gelingen wollte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unglaublich schwach und der einsetzende Schwindel ließ ihn stöhnend den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen senken.  
  
„Bleib liegen, Karyu.“  
  
Verwundert drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der Zeros leise Stimme gekommen war und tatsächlich saß dieser keine Armeslänge neben ihm, auf dem anderen Teil der Sitzecke und blickte auf ihn herab. Oder zumindest dachte Karyu, dass er angesehen wurde, denn das wenige Licht, welches die Stand-by Lämpchen der elektronischen Geräte im Bus abgaben, war nicht genug, um die Züge des anderen ausmachen zu können.  
  
„Zero? Was machst du denn hier?“, krächzte er und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie dünn seine Stimme eigentlich klang. Seltsam.  
  
„Auf dich aufpassen, wie ich es immer tue.“  
  
Er schnaubte, sagte aber nichts dagegen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, passte sein Freund wirklich irgendwie immer so ein bisschen auf ihn auf. Oder kümmerte sich um ihn, wenn er mal wieder dachte, mehr leisten zu können, als ihm guttat und sich sein Kreislauf dafür revanchierte.  
  
„Du solltest versuchen, dich nicht zu sehr anzustrengen. Du bist … nicht ganz auf der Höhe.“ In Zeros Stimme schwang ein eigenartiger Unterton mit, den er beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte. Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, unterließ dies jedoch gleich wieder, als das anhaltende Dröhnen in seinem Kopf dadurch nur noch stärker wurde. Einen langen Moment blieb es still zwischen ihnen, während dem Karyu noch immer versuchte, die Miene des anderen ausmachen zu können. Aber statt damit Erfolg zu haben, schickte ihm sein dummes Gehirn nur immer wieder die Bilder seines Albtraums. Unablässig huschten schreckliche Horrorgestalten vor seinem inneren Auge umher, bis der Anblick eines halb verwesten und grausam auf ihn herabblickenden Zeros schließlich zu viel für sein noch immer aufgewühltes Nervenkostüm wurde.  
  
„Kannst …“, japste er panischer, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre und räusperte sich. „Kannst du bitte Licht anmachen?“ Zero antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen hörte er ein leises, beinahe resigniertes Seufzen und dann das vertraute Ratschen eines Feuerzeugs. Einen Wimpernschlag später erhellte der warme Schein einer der schwarzen Stumpenkerzen, die unverändert auf dem kleinen Tischchen vor der Sitzecke standen, wenigstens einen kleinen Bereich des Tourbusses. „Danke.“ Auch wenn das schwache Licht in den Augen stach und das Blut in seinen Schläfen schmerzhaft pochen ließ, die Erleichterung über die Helligkeit war ungleich größer. Er drehte den Kopf und fixierte erneut seinen Freund, doch dieser hatte sich abgewandt und spielte scheinbar geistesabwesend mit dem Feuerzeug in seinen Händen. Sein Feuerzeug, wie Karyu beiläufig feststellte. Wieder verstrichen lange Sekunden der Stille, in denen der Bassist weiterhin seinen Blick mied, bis Karyu irgendwann seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. „Ich hab totalen Unfug geträumt“, murmelte er und schnaubte leise, über sich und seine blühende Fantasie amüsiert. „Von Zombies und einem Wolf und …“ Aber er sprach nicht weiter, denn zu sagen, dass er in seinem Albtraum als lebendiges Mahl für seine Freunde hatte herhalten müssen, war dann selbst für ihn zu abgedreht, um es laut auszusprechen.  
  
„Karyu …“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Das … das war kein Albtraum …“  
  
„Was?“ Er blinzelte und schielte zu Zero hinüber, aber dieser hielt es noch immer nicht für nötig, ihn anzusehen. „Natürlich war das ein Albtraum.“ Er lachte gekünstelt auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung.“  
  
„So meinte ich das auch gar nicht.“ Der andere winkte irritiert wirkend ab und begann nervös das Feuerzeug auf und zuschnappen zu lassen. Das metallene Klackern schrillte viel lauter in seinen Ohren, als es eigentlich hätte angebracht sein sollen und gepeinigt stöhnend drückte er den Kopf tiefer in die Kissen. Das Schnappen verstummte; wieder kehrte Stille zwischen ihnen ein, die Zero mit einem langen Seufzen schlussendlich durchbrach. „Was weißt du über Komodowarane?“  
  
„Wie?“ Überrumpelt legte sich Karyus Stirn in Falten, als er zu verstehen versuchte, wie sein Freund nun ausgerechnet auf dieses Thema kam. „Komodowarane?“  
  
„Ja, die Riesenechsen.“  
  
„Ehm, nichts eigentlich … Sie sind groß und giftig und …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, was im Liegen ziemlich komisch wirken musste. „Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worauf du hinauswillst.“  
  
„Das Gift von Komodowaranen wirkt unglaublich schnell. Es bewirkt Bewusstlosigkeit durch extremen Blutdruckabfall und übermäßige Schmerzempfindlichkeit, sowie Hemmung der Blutgerinnung mit beschleunigtem Verbluten.“  
  
„O… okay.“ Zu sagen, Karyu wäre verwirrt, war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht gern mal etwas Neues lernte und zu diesem Zweck den Discovery Channel vor ein paar Jahren für sich entdeckt hatte. Aber Zero jetzt im selben beinahe wissenschaftlichen Tonfall über diese Riesenechsen sprechen zu hören, wie es die Berichterstatter immer taten, ging nun eindeutig über das hinaus, was sein matschiges Hirn heute noch zu verstehen in der Lage war.  
  
„Aber selbst, wenn dich das Gift nicht umbringt …“, sprach der andere unbeirrt weiter, als hätte er seine Verwirrung noch gar nicht bemerkt, „stirbst du Stunden, manchmal auch Tage später an einer Blutvergiftung.“  
  
„Na, dann sollte ich mich wohl nie von einem Waran beißen lassen, was?“, versuchte er zu scherzen, was ihm allerdings gehörig misslang. Denn jetzt hob Zero endlich den Kopf an, drehte ihn in seine Richtung und blickte ihm starr ins Gesicht. Karyus Augen weiteten sich. „Was … ist mit dir passiert?“, hauchte er, vollkommen geschockt davon, was er sah. Unter dem rechten Auge seines Freundes zog sich ein tiefer, aber bereits verkrusteter Kratzer bis zur Nasenwurzel, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und an seinem Hals zeichneten sich violette Würgemahle ab. Aber nicht die Verletzungen waren es, die Karyu einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten, sondern der resignierte, beinahe leblose Blick, mit dem er nun gemustert wurde.  
  
„Der Biss eines Zombies löst fast das Gleiche aus.“ Wenn möglich war die Stimme des Bassisten noch monotoner geworden, als er weitersprach und überhaupt nicht auf seine besorgte Frage einging. „Unerträgliche Schmerzen, hoher Blutverlust, Ohnmacht; und wenn du dann noch nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet hast, wird dein Körper langsam von den Bakterien zerfressen, die die Drecksviecher in ihrem Maul haben.“ Mit einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Krachen donnerte Zeros Faust auf den kleinen Tisch hernieder und ließ Karyu gepeinigt zusammenzucken. „Einen Unterschied gibt es jedoch … Solltest du einen Biss anfänglich tatsächlich überleben, gibt es keine Heilung. Kein Antibiotika, kein Wundermittel … Nur die Sicherheit, dass du als eine dieser Kreaturen wiederkommen wirst.“  
  
Karyus Mund war trocken geworden und seine Augen brannten, so starr hatte er sie auf den Mann gerichtet, der ihm gerade weißmachen wollte, dass dieser ganze Irrsinn nicht doch nur seiner übereifrigen Fantasie entsprungen war. Die eingetretene Stille dröhnte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sich am liebsten das Kissen auf den Kopf gepresst hätte und dennoch suchte sich ein leises, überdrehtes Lachen den Weg aus seiner Kehle. Und es wurde immer lauter, bis er keuchend und hustend auf den Polstern lag und sich dennoch nicht wieder beruhigen konnte.  
  
„Guter Witz, ehrlich“, japste er und versuchte wieder ausreichend Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Sein Kopf schmerzte unerträglich und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er die Faxen langsam aber sicher dicke. Er wollte endlich schlafen und sich auskurieren und nicht weiter Ziel für Zeros dumme Scherze sein. „Du hättest mich beinahe drangekriegt. Zombies? So ein Schwachsinn.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, was ihm nach einigen, schmerzhaften Momenten auch tatsächlich gelang. Keuchend wischte er sich über die Stirn und fragte sich, wie er so den Weg bis zu den Schlafkojen schaffen sollte. Aber noch bevor er überhaupt Anstalten machen konnte, die Beine über die Sofakante zu schieben, stand der Bassist plötzlich ruckartig auf, griff nach der Decke, die seinen schwachen Körper bis eben noch einigermaßen warm gehalten hatte und zog sie herunter.  
  
_‚Ich bin nackt?‘_, war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, als er an sich herabblickte, aber diese Feststellung sollte tatsächlich die Geringste seiner Sorgen sein.  
  
Entsetzt starrte Karyu auf seine linke Wade, über die sich die blutigen und zerrissenen Überreste von Zeros Shirt zogen. Trotz der notdürftigen Bandagen hatte sich sein Blut großflächig auf dem Polster der Sitzecke verteilt und sein Bein war angeschwollen und bläulich verfärbt. Dunkle Linien folgten seinen Adern von der Wunde ausgehend nach oben, zogen sich über seinen Oberschenkel, die Leiste und sammelten sich in einem fast schwarzen Bluterguss in der Mitte seines Bauchs. Er schnappte nach Luft, als sich seine zitternden Finger auf die großflächige Verfärbung legten und ein scharfes Stechen durch seinen Körper jagte.  
  
„Was? Was ist das? Was passiert mit mir?“, hauchte er. Er spürte Zeros Präsenz in seinem Rücken, fühlte den zärtlichen Druck vertrauter Lippen an seiner Halsbeuge, als sich Arme vorsichtig um seinen Oberkörper legten.  
  
„Du stirbst.“ Diese beiden, kleinen Worte waren genug, um die Stimme seines Freundes brechen zu lassen und er spürte das heftige Zittern, welches von Zeros Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte. „Es tut mir so leid, ich … ich konnte einfach nichts tun.“   
  
Vollkommen reglos blickte Karyu geradeaus, ohne wirklich etwas sehen zu können. Vielmehr zogen die Ereignisse der Nacht wie ein Daumenkino an seinem inneren Auge vorbei.  
  
Der Friedhof.  
Die Kirche.  
Die … Zombies.  
Das sollte alles wirklich passiert sein?  
  
Fahrig tastete er nach der Decke und zog sie sich wieder über die Beine. Wenn er den Zustand, in dem sich sein Körper befand, nicht sah, würde sich alles vielleicht wieder als morbider Albtraum herausstellen.  
Oh bitte.  
  
Karyu kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Bilder, Zeros Worte, jegliche Erinnerungen an das Grauen der Nacht aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er sollte irgendetwas sagen, oder? Eine Reaktion auf diese niederschmetternde und einfach nicht zu begreifende Offenbarung zeigen, aber er fühlte sich nur wie gelähmt.  
Sein Herz raste und eine ungekannte Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, bis er glaubte, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren zu müssen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Mit einem Mahl jedoch legte sich eine seltsame Ruhe über seinen aufgewühlten Geist, als er nach der Hand _seines_ Bassisten griff und sie an seine Lippen führte. Er würde also sterben …  
Irgendwie war diese Erkenntnis plötzlich gar nicht mehr so furchteinflößend. Einen langen Kuss auf Zeros Fingerknöchel drückend lehnte er seine glühende Stirn dagegen und atmete tief durch. Gott, ihm war so schwindlig.  
  
„So ist das also“, wisperte er kaum verständlich. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er nicht wirklich in seinem Körper, als sähe er die Welt durch die Augen eines Dritten. Wie ein Film, der nicht ganz der Realität entsprechen konnte, so fantastisch war er.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte immer, dass du eine Wahl hast, dass du dich frei entscheiden kannst. Aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Karyu, ich kann nicht.“ Zeros Hand ballte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil zur Faust, dann legten sich die wohltuend kühlen Finger unter sein Kinn und drehten seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite.  
  
„Was? Wovon redest du?“  
  
Aber der andere antwortete ihm nicht, legte stattdessen seine Lippen hauchzart auf seinen Mund und zog ihn in einen derart liebevollen Kuss, dass es Karyu gleich noch mehr schwindelte. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen, eine kleine Ewigkeit, in der nichts weiter existierte, als sie beide. Die Worte seines Freundes hallten in seinem Kopf nach, erweckten eine unumstößliche Wahrheit tief in seinem Inneren, die schon so lange darauf wartete, von ihm anerkannt zu werden.  
  
_… Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Karyu, ich kann nicht._  
  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als sich Zero von seinen Lippen zurückzog und gleichzeitig den Halt um sein Kinn verstärkte. Bislang unwichtige Kleinigkeiten, die ihm über die Jahre an seinem Bandkollegen aufgefallen waren, kamen ihm erneut in den Sinn.  
  
Zeros immer etwas zu kühle Haut, die selbst im Sommer ihre Blässe nicht verlor.  
Der typische Duft von Sonnencreme, der seinen Freund, seit er ihn kannte, immer umgab.  
Das rote Glühen, welches er heute Nacht nicht zum ersten Mal in den dunklen Augen zu erkennen geglaubt hatte.  
  
Noch gestern hätte er den Schluss, den sein Verstand gerade zog, wie so oft in der Vergangenheit auch als Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie abgetan, aber diese Nacht auf dem Friedhof hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es Dinge dort draußen gab, die mit Logik und Wissenschaft nicht zu erklären waren.  
  
„Zero“, hauchte er, ergriff das Handgelenk des kleineren Mannes, aber nicht, um sich zu befreien, nein, vielmehr, um sich verzweifelt daran festzuhalten. Kühle Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wange, den Kiefer entlang über seinen Hals, bis sie an seiner Halsbeuge innehielten. Karyus Herz pochte schmerzhaft stark in seiner Brust und das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er seine eigenen, flehenden Worte nicht hören konnte. „Hilf mir.“  
  
Ein unerwartet heftiger Schmerz entlockte ihm ein erschrockenes Keuchen, als sich nadelspitze Zähne tief in sein Fleisch bohrten, aber er hielt still, selbst als es sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde mehr danach anfühlte, als würde ihm sein Leben aus den Adern gezogen. Er zitterte und dennoch drängte er sich stärker gegen den vertrauten Leib hinter sich, vergrub seine freie Hand in Zeros Haaren. Sein Körper stand in Flammen, sein gesamtes Sein nur noch auf das geliebte Wesen in seinem Rücken fixiert, welches gleichermaßen Verdammnis und Erlösung für ihn bedeuten konnte.  
Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt, hatte er heute nicht schon genug erlitten? Er ließ den Schrei zu, der sich in seiner Kehle sammelte und seinem Leiden Ausdruck verlieh. Zum Teufel mit _‚_du musst stark sein‘.  
  
Auf einmal verkrampfte sich sein Körper, bäumte sich gegen den eisernen Halt des anderen auf, ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Aber Zeros Entschlossenheit kannte keine Grenzen und ließ seinen von Überlebenswillen getriebenen Instinkten nicht die geringste Chance, sich zu befreien.  
  
Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, hinterließ süße Kälte, die ihn einzuhüllen begann. Die freie Hand seines Freundes schob sich über seine Brust, legte sich mit weit gespreizten Fingern über die Stelle, unter der sein Herz nun weitaus langsamer, beinahe träge, schlug. Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf Karyus Lippen, als er der morbiden Parallele dieser Geste zu seinem Albtraum gewahr wurde. Er blinzelte, seine Lider plötzlich unglaublich schwer, aber es gelang ihm noch, seine Hand über die Zeros zu legen. Himmel, er war so müde und der andere mit einem Mal so wohltuend warm. Wieder blinzelte er, dann blieben seine Augen geschlossen und ein letztes Seufzen kam ihm über die Lippen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-  
Puh, ich hoffe, ich hab euch mit dem Kapitel nicht verschreckt +lacht+ und dass es euch gefallen hat. ^^  
Feedback ist Futter für uns Schreiberlinge, also füttert mich, bevor ich auch zum Kannibalen werden muss. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Klagende Windböen trieben die toten Blätter der Eiche vor sich her, ließen sie für einen Moment in der Luft tanzen, bevor sie sich wieder auf die festgetretene Erde legten. Pechschwarze Augen, denen jegliches menschliche Weiß fehlte, betrachteten für einen langen Moment dieses Schauspiel und richteten sich dann wieder auf den dunkelgrauen Tourbus, der beinahe so wirkte, als wäre er hier abgestellt und vergessen worden. Doch der Inkubus wusste es besser und das nicht nur, weil sich hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen ganz leicht der schwache Schein einer Kerze seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Er wusste es, weil er geholfen hatte, ihren bewusstlosen Freund vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ins Innere des Fahrzeugs zu bringen. Und weil er seitdem auf diesem Ast kauerte, sich kaum zu atmen traute und verzweifelt auf ein Lebenszeichen wartete.  
Doch jetzt erhob er sich in die Luft, landete nahezu lautlos auf dem staubigen Boden und senkte mit gequälter Miene den Blick, als ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille der Nacht zerschnitt. Seine ledrigen Schwingen raschelten, als er sich in die Hocke sinken ließ und das Gesicht im Fell des grauen Wolfs vergrub, der soeben an seine Seite getreten war. Verdammt, das war kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
„Das ist alles meine Schuld“, wisperte er tonlos und schlang beide Arme um den Hals des mächtigen Wesens, das nun leise winselnd den Kopf senkte, so als wollte es die ungleiche Umarmung erwidern.  
  
~*~  
  
Als der Vampir eine ganze Weile später die Bustür öffnete, um ins Freie zu treten, hätte ihm der Anblick seiner beiden Freunde unter anderen Umständen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert. So hingegen kniff er seine Augen nur zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und fixierte das ungleiche Paar.  
  
„Er wird leben, wenn man das so sagen kann“, brummte er und tastete nach seinen Zigaretten, aber seine Finger zitterten noch zu sehr, Karyus Blut wie eine Droge in seinen Adern, dass ihm die Schachtel entglitt, kaum hatte er sie aus der Hosentasche gezogen.  
  
„Zero.“ Der Inkubus war hochgeschreckt und auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Werwolfes lag nun ganz und gar auf dem Ältesten ihrer makabren Runde. So Angesprochener reagierte jedoch zunächst nicht, bückte sich lediglich nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel, aber eine filigrane Hand kam ihm zuvor und hielt sie ihm auffordernd hin. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst griff er danach und erwiderte grimmig den entschuldigenden Blick, der ihm entgegengebracht wurde. „Er ist jetzt also einer von uns, mh?“ Ein zittriges Lächeln begleitete diese doch eher überflüssige Feststellung und konnte dennoch nicht über die Unsicherheit in der sirenengleichen Stimme hinwegtäuschen. „Ich … es tut mir so unendlich leid, ehrlich.“ In einer fließenden Bewegung, die so schnell war, das kein menschliches Auge sie hätte erkennen können, hatte Zero nach der Kehle seines Gegenübers gegriffen, sich mit ihm herumgedreht und presste ihn nun unnachgiebig gegen die Seite des Busses.  
  
„Was tut dir leid, Hizumi? Dass du mal wieder unverantwortlich gehandelt hast? Dass du nur an dich und deinen Spaß gedacht hast? Oder dass Karyu jetzt … jetzt …“  
Nein, er konnte nicht aussprechen, was so grausam in seinen Gedanken widerhallte. Karyu, der Mensch, der seit Jahren nun schon das Zentrum seines unheiligen Daseins war, den er über alles liebte und den er immer hatte beschützen wollen, sogar vor sich selbst, existierte nun nicht mehr.  
  
„Alles“, wisperte Hizumi angestrengt, machte aber keine Anstalten sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Im Gegenteil. Keinen Augenblick später berührten ihn warme Finger, einem lauen Frühlingswind gleich, an der Wange und strichen die blutige Träne hinfort, die sich ihren Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel gesucht hatte. Der Dämon lächelte ihn gequält an und er wusste, hätte er ihm die Chance gegeben, würden ihm weitere Entschuldigungen über die Lippen kommen. Und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war ihm ebenso bewusst, dass Hizumi Karyu niemals hatte in Gefahr bringen wollen. Aber er war so verdammt wütend. Das stetige Knurren, welches er bis jetzt hatte ignorieren können, wurde immer lauter, als der Werwolf an seine Seite trat, die Lefzen zurückzog und sein beeindruckendes Gebiss preisgab. Noch war er friedlich, aber Zero hatte in der Vergangenheit schon mehr als einmal miterleben dürfen, wie sich dies binnen eines Wimpernschlags ändern konnte. Und allein diese Tatsache stachelte seine Wut nur noch mehr an.  
  
„Was willst du, Tsukasa?“, fauchte er, entzog sich Hizumis Fingern mit einem harschen Ruck und fixierte die irritierend menschlichen Augen des Wolfes. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich tu ihm was?“ Tsukasa blinzelte, aber sein Knurren verstummte erst, als Zero die Kehle ihres gemeinsamen Freundes losließ und resigniert einen Schritt zurücktrat. Doch Hizumi wäre nicht Hizumi, würde er wenigstens jetzt einmal so etwas wie Vorsicht walten lassen und auf Distanz bleiben. Stattdessen fühlte er sanfte Finger, die durch sein Haar glitten und den Druck warmer Lippen auf seiner Stirn, als sich Hizumi zu ihm herabbeugte. Ja, in dieser – seiner wahren – Gestalt war der andere doch tatsächlich größer als er, was Zero in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren tierisch gefuchst hatte. Aber nicht jetzt. Im Augenblick gab es nichts, was irgendwie von Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Dennoch schaffte es Hizumis ganz eigene Magie, dass sich die Wut auf ihn langsam verflüchtigte.  
  
„Das ist ungerecht“, stellte er mürrisch fest, aber auch wenn er alt war, gegen die Wirkung eines ausgewachsenen Inkubus konnte selbst er sich nicht wehren. Oder vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht.  
  
„Nein, das ist meine Natur.“ Im silbrigen Licht des Vollmondes wirkten Hizumis Augen wie unendlich tiefe Seen in einem Gesicht, so schön, als hätte es ein Meister aus feinstem Marmor gehauen, dass er den Blick abwenden musste, um diesem Wesen nicht gänzlich zu verfallen. Zischend atmete er ein und entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Tourbus, während er sich endlich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Wehmut packte ihn, als der beißende Geschmack des Tabaks die Süße vertrieb, die Karyus Leben hinterlassen hatte und schon allein für diese Reaktion stieg sein Selbsthass in neue Höhen.   
  
„Ja, das ist sie wohl“, murmelte er und dachte sich im Stillen, dass sie heute Nacht vermutlich alle nur ihrer Natur entsprechend gehandelt hatten. Und was würde es jetzt noch ändern, würde er Hizumi weiterhin Vorwürfe machen? Wenn sich jemand etwas vorzuhalten hatte, war das nur er selbst. Er war es schließlich, der für Karyu entschieden hatte, ohne ihm eine Wahl zu lassen, und das alles nur, weil er egoistisch war und es nicht ertragen hätte, den Jüngeren zu verlieren.  
  
„Hör auf, dich selbst zu geißeln.“  
  
„Kannst du jetzt auch schon Gedankenlesen?“  
  
„Das ist gar nicht nötig, so deutlich, wie du deine Gefühle gerade vor dir herträgst.“ Hizumi schnaubte und er hörte, wie der andere erneut zögerlich nähertrat. „Du hast getan, was nötig war. Keiner von uns hätte zugelassen, dass Karyu zu einem dieser Viecher wird.“ Zeros Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, als er die Abscheu aus der Stimme des Dämons heraushören konnte. Zombies waren wirklich das Allerletzte, darin waren sie sich wenigstens schon immer einig gewesen. Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht, als sich Arme um seine Mitte legten und sich ein warmer Körper gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte.  
  
„Ich wollte immer, dass er sich frei entscheiden kann“, gestand er wispernd, sog den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief in seine Lungen und schloss die Augen, als sich Hizumis Lippen kaum spürbar in seinen Nacken legten. Der Atem des anderen kitzelte ihn, als er weitersprach und schickte ihm eine nicht unangenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber sei ehrlich mit dir, glaubst du, es hätte jemals den perfekten Moment gegeben, um ihm alles zu erklären?“  
  
Hätte es diesen einen richtigen Zeitpunkt irgendwann einmal wirklich geben können? Eine gute Frage und eine, die er nicht beantworten konnte. In der Vergangenheit hatte es immer Gründe gegeben, warum er Karyu nicht eingeweiht hatte. Seine Jugend, seine Menschlichkeit, sein wundervolles Herz. Es hatte so viele Dinge gegeben, die er mit solch einer Offenbarung nicht hatte zerstören wollen. Und nun? Nun war alles anders.  
  
„Er ist jetzt einer von uns - kein vergänglicher Mensch mehr“, sprach Hizumi unbeirrt weiter und er fragte sich, ob die Worte noch immer ihm selbst Trost spenden sollten oder vielmehr der verzweifelte Versuch seines Freundes waren, mit der Situation umzugehen. „Endlich habt ihr beide eine Chance glücklich zu werden, Zero. Weder die Zeit, noch Krankheit oder Tod können ihn dir jetzt noch nehmen.“ Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf Zeros Lippen und er berührte für einen kurzen Moment, wie zum Dank, die schmalen Finger, die fast schützend auf seinem Bauch ruhten, bevor er sich gegen Hizumis Umarmung stemmte.  
  
„Lass mich los, Hizu. Wenn du ein Kuscheltier brauchst, nimm Tsukasa, der hat da nichts dagegen“, brummte er, jedoch ohne jegliche Schärfe in der Stimme. Die Worte des anderen hatten ihm gutgetan, auch wenn er diesen Umstand weder zugeben konnte, noch wollte.  
  
„Spielverderber.“ Spitze Zähnchen gruben sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil in seinen Nacken, bevor ihn der Inkubus freigab und leider zu wendig war, als dass ihn sein Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen getroffen hätte. Stattdessen schwebte er nun wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden, als Zero sich zu ihm herumdrehte. „Aber hey, vielleicht hat Karyu jetzt ja Lust, mit mir zu spielen. Immerhin hast du nur immer gesagt, dass ich meine notgeilen Griffel von ihm lassen soll, weil er ein Mensch ist.“ Hizumis Grinsen war beinahe schon wieder so frech, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war und Zeros Wunsch, ihm endlich doch einmal gepflegt den Hals umzudrehen, ungebrochen.  
  
„Du spielst mit deiner Existenz …“, knurrte er, aber noch bevor er seinen Worten auch Taten folgen lassen konnte, wirbelte er herum, als sich die Bustür öffnete und den Blick auf Karyu freigab. Trotz seiner Größe wirkte der Jüngste gerade unglaublich fragil, als er nur mit der blutverschmierten Decke um die Hüfte und unsicheren Schritten ins Freie trat.  
  
„Karyu!“  
  
~*~  
  
Sein Name war das Erste, was ihm entgegenschallte, als er noch immer wacklig auf den Beinen die letzte Stufe hinter sich ließ. Blinzelnd versuchte er seine Umgebung zu erkennen, aber selbst das Licht des Vollmonds schien gerade zu grell für seine empfindlichen Augen zu sein. Daher dauerte es auch einige Momente, bis er erkannte, von wo aus nach ihm gerufen worden war.  
  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße“, wisperte er atemlos. „Jetzt ist es offiziell, ich bin in der Twilight Zone angekommen.“ Fassungslos fixierte er die drei Gestalten, die vermutlich seine Freunde sein sollten, und deren volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihm ruhte. Himmel, er musste sich erst einmal setzen. Sein Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, während sein Geist standhaft daran festhielt, dass das, was er hier sah, einfach nicht wahr sein konnte. „Tsukasa …?“ Seine Lippen formten die Worte zwar, aber kein Laut war zu hören, als er dem Wolf nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt direkt in die Augen sah. Vorhin in der Kirche war alles zu schnell gegangen, als dass ihm an diesem Wesen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen wäre, außer, dass es verdammt groß war und er den scharfen Zähnen lieber nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. Mal ganz von seiner Todesangst abgesehen, als die riesige Pranke auf seiner Brust lag, aber im Licht der vergangenen Ereignisse war diese Angst jetzt fast schon lächerlich. Nun jedoch erkannte er dieses graue Untier wieder. Ja, ohne Zweifel, die Augen waren es, die ihm so vertraut waren – Tsukasas Augen. Karyu rieb sich übers Gesicht und versuchte, diese Tatsache irgendwie noch zu all den neuen und einfach unglaublichen Erkenntnissen zu packen, für die er noch viel, viel mehr Zeit benötigen würde, um sie jemals verstehen zu können.  
  
Zero war vermutlich noch der normalste Anblick, auch wenn ihm früher nie aufgefallen war, wie sehr der andere einer Horrorausgabe von Schneewittchen glich, wenn man es darauf anlegen wollte. Aber mit seiner fast weißen Haut, den dunklen Haaren und den stechenden Augen, die nun den gleichen rötlichen Schimmer wie seine Lippen aufwiesen, fiel ihm gerade wirklich keine andere Beschreibung ein. Außer vielleicht _wunderschön_, wobei ihn der Bassist für so eine Äußerung vermutlich nur als Schleimer betiteln würde.  
  
So weit, so verwirrend und unfassbar, aber …  
  
„Was zur Hölle bist du?“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus, während er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die letzte Gruselgestalt in der Runde deutete, die zwar Hizumis Gesichtszüge trug, doch mit ihrem Sänger ähnlich wenige Gemeinsamkeiten aufwies, wie ein Schmetterling mit einer Raupe. Vielleicht hatten sich seine Freunde ja nur verkleidet und der ganze Abend war nichts weiter, als ein makabrer Scherz? Zögerlich tastete er an seinen Hals, zog jedoch blitzschnell seine Finger wieder zurück, als er eine verkrustete und leicht schmerzende Stelle dort spüren konnte. Ein sehr, sehr makabrer Scherz. Die Panik, die in ihm hochstieg, konnte man ihm wohl an der Nasenspitze ablesen, denn statt auf seine Fragen zu antworten, war es zunächst Zero, der an ihn herantrat und ihn kritisch musterte.  
  
„Du solltest eigentlich noch gar nicht wieder auf den Beinen sein“, stellte er daraufhin beinahe erstaunt wirkend fest und fuhr kaum spürbar über die Wunde an Karyus Hals, die ebenso wie all seine anderen kleineren und größeren Verletzungen auf wundersame Weise zu heilen schien. Was auch immer der andere mit ihm angestellt hatte – und nein, das Offensichtliche war noch viel zu fantastisch, als dass er sich das eingestehen konnte – drängte wohl auch die Vergiftung zurück, denn die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und er fühlte sich zwar noch immer schwach, aber nicht mehr so hundeelend.  
  
„Fuck, ich hab das Gefühl, als würde mein Kopf jeden Moment platzen. Ich begreif das alles einfach nicht.“ Karyu kniff die Augen zusammen, vergrub beide Hände in seinen Haaren und zog daran. Wann würde er endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen? Ihr Drummer ein Wolf – ein Werwolf? Zero ein, ein … Vampir und ihr Sänger ein geflügeltes Etwas, für das ihm jegliche Beschreibung fehlte. Würde er jemals einem Außenstehenden von seinen Hirngespinsten erzählen, würde er vermutlich schneller in der Klapse landen, als er ‚verarscht‘ würde sagen können. „Ich werd verrückt, oder? Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein.“  
  
„Karyu, ssssh.“ Sanfte Finger begannen beruhigend über seinen Nacken zu streicheln und dirigierten ihn so, dass er seine Stirn gegen Zeros Bauch lehnen konnte. „Du wirst nicht verrückt. Du brauchst nur Zeit.“ Für einen Moment wollte er sich gegen diese Zärtlichkeit wehren, wollte sich weiter aufregen und seiner Fassungslosigkeit Luft machen, aber dann huschte ihm doch ein langes Seufzen über die Lippen. Ein kleiner Teil seiner Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper, als er sich näher gegen die Seite seines Freundes lehnte. „Ich werde dir alles erklären, versprochen, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt, okay? Du musst dich noch erholen, dein Körper hat viel durchgemacht und dein Geist muss das alles erst einmal verarbeiten“, redete Zero weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. Ein sanfter Kuss landete auf seinem Schopf und beinahe hätte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen geschlichen, hätte sich die Tragweite dessen, was ihm die Worte des anderen soeben bestätigten, nicht wie eine Ladung Blei in seinen Magen gelegt.  
  
„Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?“, wisperte er resigniert. Langsam stellte sich eine gewisse Akzeptanz dahingehend ein, dass die Ereignisse dieser verrückten Nacht wohl doch nicht nur seiner übersprudelnden Fantasie entsprungen waren. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob diese Einsicht nun wirklich etwas Positives war. Denn je mehr er sich mit den Umständen arrangierte, desto mehr wurde ihm auch bewusst, wie wenig er tatsächlich über Zero, über die … Wesen, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, wusste. Und dieses Wissen schmerzte mehr als alles, was er heute schon hatte ertragen müssen. „All die Jahre … und nie ein Wort … warum?“  
  
„Dafür …“ Sein Freund seufzte, als Karyu abwartend den Kopf hob und strich ihm die wirren Ponyfransen in einer liebevollen Geste aus der Stirn. „Dafür gibt es tausend Gründe, einer vermutlich besser als der andere. Aber eigentlich laufen sie alle nur auf das eine hinaus …“ Es schnürte ihm regelrecht die Kehle zu, als Zero sein Gesicht musterte, die ausdrucksstarken Augen mit einem mal so unglaublich offen und ehrlich, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war es wie ein Donnerschlag, eine Naturgewalt, die durch seinen Körper vibrierte und ihn erstarren ließ. „Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.“  
  
„Oh.“ Dieser kleine Laut drückte Karyus Gemütszustand in diesem Augenblick vermutlich besser aus, als Worte es je gekonnt hätten. In seinem Kopf jagten die Gedanken durcheinander, ließen ihn mit einem Gefühl des Fallens zurück, doch im Prinzip gab es nur eine einzige Frage, die ihm gerade wirklich wichtig erschien. Eine Frage, die ohrenbetäubend laut in seinem Inneren widerhallte: ‚Was bedeutet das nun für uns?‘  
Als Zero sich tiefer zu ihm herabbeugte, stockte ihm der Atem, wobei dieser Umstand in seiner neuen Existenz vermutlich kaum noch relevant war. Viel wesentlicher war hingegen, dass der andere entweder Gedankenlesen konnte oder ihm seine Frage förmlich auf der Stirn geschrieben stehen musste, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort legten sich weiche Lippen in einer fast unschuldigen Geste auf seinen Mund und er verstand. Himmel ja, er verstand die unausgesprochene Antwort nur zu gut. Ein schluchzendes Einatmen entkam ihm, als er die Arme hob, um sie fest um Zeros Hals zu legen und den Kuss fast schon verzweifelt zu erwidern begann. Er verstand. Trotz der Schrecken dieser Nacht – oder vielleicht sogar wegen ihnen – würde es endlich eine Chance für sie beide geben.  
  
„Hach, sind sie nicht süß? Ist fast besser als Kino, oder was meinst du, Tsukatchi?“  
  
Karyu wandte den Kopf ab und versteckte sein Lachen hinter einer Hand, während Zero ihren Vocal so bitterböse anfunkelte, dass vermutlich jeder auf der Stelle tot umgefallen wäre. Aber Hizumi grinste nur und kam langsam näher, seine Schwingen beinahe wie einen schwarzen Umhang um sich geschlungen.  
  
„Guck nicht so, Nosferatu, das gibt Falten.“  
  
„Ich geb dir gleich permanente Falten, Flattermann.“  
  
Karyus Blick huschte zwischen den Streithähnen hin und her, während die beiden sich immer blumigere Beschimpfungen an den Kopf knallten. Zu sagen, er wäre verblüfft darüber, diese verspielte Seite an Zero kennenzulernen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, das sich vielleicht ein klein wenig hysterisch angehört hätte. Gott, er fragte sich wirklich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er das alles verarbeitet hatte. Menschen waren einfach nicht dafür gemacht, sich mit so viel Übernatürlichem auf einmal auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Obwohl … Er war ja nun selbst kein Mensch mehr, oder?  
Noch immer fixierte er seine beiden Freunde, konnte sich an ihnen einfach nicht sattsehen. Fasziniert und gleichzeitig in seinen Grübeleien gefangen bekam er nicht mit, wie sich ihm Tsukasa auf leisen Pfoten näherte und die Schnauze abwartend auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, als wäre er ein übergroßes Schoßhündchen, das nun gekrault werden wollte. Erschrocken zusammenzuckend starrte er dem Wesen für einen langen Augenblick in die so menschlichen Augen, bis er schließlich die Hand hob, um zögerlich das überraschend weiche Fell zu berühren.  
  
„Hallo Tsuka“, murmelte er und lächelte, als er ein tiefes Brummen zur Antwort erhielt. „Sag mal, machen die das öfter?“ Langsam begann er sich wieder zu entspannen und traute sich schließlich sogar, dem Wolf über die Schnauze zu streicheln. Tsukasa blinzelte träge und zog leicht die Lefzen zurück, was er instinktiv als eine Art Lächeln interpretierte. „Ja, dachte ich mir fast.“ Karyu schüttelte anhaltend verblüfft den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich ungewohnt, Zero so … befreit zu sehen. Aber auch echt … schön.“ Die letzten Worte waren ihm nur leise über die Lippen gekommen, auf die sich nun erneut ein kleines Lächeln legte, als das Wesen an seiner Seite angetan brummte und genießend die Augen schloss. Zahllose Momente, in denen er Hizumi und Tsukasa – beide jedoch in Menschengestalt – auf diese Art und Weise hatte zusammensitzen sehen, zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Sein Lächeln weitete sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen aus und er begann den Wolf nun richtig hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Vielleicht war er ja doch irgendwie schon immer ein Teil der fantastischen Welt seiner Freunde gewesen, auch wenn er dies bis heute nie realisiert hatte.  
  
„Hey Hizumi!“, rief er und machte eine fordernde Handbewegung, als der Sänger in seiner Zankerei innehielt und sich die durchdringenden Augen auf ihn richteten. „Sagst du mir jetzt, was genau du bist oder soll ich raten.“  
  
„Rate.“ Der andere wirkte beinahe kindlich gespannt, als er seine Schwingen ausbreitete und für ihn posierte. Karyu schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, gleichzeitig spürend, wie mehr und mehr seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel.  
  
„Mh, eine … Werfledermaus?“, vermutete er, nicht ganz ernstgemeint. Empört blies Hizumi die Wangen auf, während von Zero ein doch recht bösartiges Kichern zu hören war und selbst Tsukasa schnaubte, wohl als tierisches Äquivalent zu einem Lachen.  
  
„Banause“, murrte Hizumi und zog eingeschnappt die Nase hoch. „Ich bin der nette Sex-Dämon aus der Nachbarschaft. Ein Inkubus, um genau zu sein.“  
  
„Na, eher tödlich als nett“, hakte Zero ein und machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Amüsement.  
  
„He, das ist zwanzig Jahre her und noch immer hältst du mir das vor?“  
  
„Zwanzig Jahre hin oder her, du warst damals schon ausgewachsen und hättest deine Grenzen kennen müssen.“  
  
„Und wieder diese alte Leier.“  
  
Erneut standen sich Hizumi und Zero wie zwei Gladiatoren gegenüber, die jeden Moment zum Angriff übergehen würden. Tsukasa schnaubte, als hätte er eine solche Szene schon einmal zu oft mit ansehen müssen. Der warme Kopf verschwand von Karyus Schoß und keinen Moment später hatte der Wolf Stellung zwischen den beiden bezogen und hinderte sie körperlich daran, aufeinander loszugehen.  
  
„Ihr habt mir wirklich verdammt viel zu erklären“, stellte Karyu erneut vollkommen geplättet fest und erhob sich langsam. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal weiterfahren, sonst wird das mit dem Konzert später nichts mehr.“  
  
„Siehst du, genau deswegen ist Karyu unser Leader.“ Zero nickte ihm zustimmend zu und schielte dann zu Hizumi hinüber. „Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an ihm.“  
  
„Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an ihm, pfff.“ Hizumi reckte die Nase in die Luft und stapfte auf den Tourbus zu. „Komm, Tsukasa, Zero hat mal wieder seine fünf Minuten.“ Als er an Karyus Seite angekommen war, hielt er kurz inne, beugte sich verschwörerisch näher und legte ihm eine warme Hand auf die Brust. „Wenn dir der alte Blutsauger zu langweilig wird, lass es mich wissen.“ Hizumi zwinkerte ihm frech zu, bevor er plötzlich für einen Wimpernschlag in einem Kokon aus blauem Licht verschwand. Erschrocken trat Karyu einen Schritt zurück, aber der Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war und nun stand wieder ihr Sänger, menschlich und genau so, wie er ihn kannte, vor ihm.  
  
„Wa…?“ Mit offenem Mund schaute Karyu dem ungleichen Paar hinterher, bis sie im Inneren des Busses verschwunden waren. Erst Zeros Finger, der seine aufgeklappte Kinnlade wieder nach oben drückte und der eindeutig belustigte Blick, mit dem er nun bedacht wurde, rissen ihn aus seiner überrumpelten Starre.  
  
„Werde ich mich je daran gewöhnen?“  
  
„Schneller als dir lieb ist, glaub mir.“  
  
„Ich komme mir so dumm vor, weil ich nie etwas gemerkt habe.“  
  
„Es ist die Natur der Menschen, alles, was sie nicht verstehen, zu verdrängen oder sich irgendwie logisch zu reden. Das hat nichts mit Dummheit zu tun.“ Zero streichelte ihm über die Wange, schob zärtlich eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher. „Aber jetzt haben wir die Ewigkeit auf unserer Seite, in der ich dir alles beibringen kann, was ich weiß.“  
  
„Wirklich alles?“, erkundigte sich Karyu lauernd und mit vielsagendem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Alles.“  
  
Als sich eine Wolke vor den Vollmond schob und die Szenerie um sie herum in wohlige Dunkelheit tauchte, trafen sich ihre Münder erneut in einem liebevollen Kuss, der mehr versprach, als es Worte jemals konnten. Karyu schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Mann, zog ihn ganz nah an sich und seufzte glücklich. Genau dieses Gefühl war es, nachdem er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Diese neue, fantastische Existenz würde vermutlich ihre ganz eigenen Probleme mit sich bringen, aber immerhin würde er sie nicht alleine meistern müssen. Nie wieder.  
  
„Hey, Jungs!“ Wieder war es Hizumi – wer sonst? – der ihren perfekten Moment zerstörte, als er den Kopf aus der Bustür streckte. „Wo ist eigentlich Ralf?“  
  
Zero und er schauten erst den Sänger, dann sich selbst an und in gleichem Maße, wie das ungute Gefühl in ihm hochkletterte, weiteten sich die Augen seines Freundes.  
  
„Ralf?“  
  
„Oh Shit!“  
  
„Den haben wir ja ganz vergessen!“  
  
~*~  
  
„H… Hallo?“  
  
Ralf tastete in der feuchten Schwärze um sich, in der er vor wenigen Augenblicken aufgewacht war. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und je länger er hier in der Finsternis hockte und nicht wusste, wo er war, desto mehr stieg Panik in ihm hoch. Was zum Teufel war da auf dem Friedhof passiert? Er hatte doch nur pinkeln und sich die Beine vertreten wollen. Aber dann waren da diese Dinger gewesen und die Japaner, die ihn nur dümmlich angeguckt hatten. Er hätte die Salamipizza wirklich nicht essen sollen, die ihm der Größte der Truppe früher am Abend mitgebracht hatte. Wirklich nicht. Sein Hausarzt hatte da schon ganz recht, wenn er immer sagte, dass er bei seiner sitzenden Tätigkeit leichte Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen sollte. Man sah ja, was passierte, wenn er sich nicht daran hielt.  
  
Seine Finger hatten während seiner Überlegungen den staubigen Boden abgetastet und waren nun endlich auf etwas gestoßen, das sein Herz aufgeregt höher schlagen ließ. Leise ratschte es, als er das Feuerzeug zum Leben erweckte und dann erst einmal blinzelnd etwas zu erkennen versuchte. Viel Licht spendete ihm das kleine Plastikteil zwar nicht, aber er konnte erkennen, dass er wohl noch immer auf dem Friedhof sein musste. Mauern aus groben Steinquadern umgaben ihn und jagten seine Klaustrophobie gleich einmal in neue Höhen. Er musste sich in einem Mausoleum oder einer Familiengruft befinden, stellte er nach einigem Umsehen fest und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und hielt sich den pochenden Kopf. Gott, was täte er jetzt nicht alles für eine Schmerztablette, dachte er gerade, als er glaubte, eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des kleinen Raumes ausgemacht zu haben.  
  
„Hallo?“, wisperte er und spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten, ganz so, als würden sie ebenso vor diesem Schatten Reißaus nehmen wollen, wie er selbst.  
  
„Ah, endlich aufgewacht, mh?“ Eine kratzige, aber eindeutig weibliche Stimme antwortete ihm. Vor lauter Schreck glitt ihm das Feuerzeug aus den Fingern und tauchte die Gruft erneut in undurchdringliche Schwärze.  
  
Panisch wimmerte er, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und wischte hektisch über den Boden.  
  
„Verdammt, verdammt, das muss doch hier irgendwo sein!“  
  
„Suchst du das hier?“  
  
Das Feuerzeug flammte auf.  
Ralfs Augen weiteten sich in blankem Entsetzen.  
Eine verweste Totenfratze, die irgendwann wohl einmal eine Frau gewesen war, grinste ihn an.  
Ralf schrie.  
Das Licht verlosch.  
  
Und Halloween forderte doch noch sein rechtmäßiges Opfer ein.  
  
  
**_~ To be concluded … ~_**


	6. Bonus

_Ein Jahr später … _  
  
Die untergehende Sonne warf lange Schatten auf den Balkon, auf dem es sich Karyu in einem ihrer Liegestühle gemütlich gemacht hatte und sich seine heiße Schokolade schmecken ließ. Obwohl es heute erneut ein sonniger Tag gewesen war, konnten die Temperaturen abends mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich als warm bezeichnet werden. Kein Wunder, hatte der Herbst doch schon vor Wochen mit voller Kraft eingesetzt und auch das letzte Grün von den Bäumen in den Parks ihrer Stadt vertrieben. Aber trotz des frischen Winds, der leise durch die Hausschluchten säuselte, war ihm nicht kalt. Ihm war schon eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr kalt gewesen, ein Umstand, den er, um ehrlich zu sein, doch ziemlich genoss.  
  
Heute, auf den Tag genau, war es ein ganzes Jahr, seit sich sein Leben, nein, besser seine Existenz so grundlegend verändert hatte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem Grinsen, als er Hizumis ernstes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge aufflackern sah und sich an dessen nicht minder feierliche Worte vor einigen Tagen zurückerinnerte.  
  
_„Genau genommen ist Halloween jetzt dein zweiter Geburtstag, Karyu, also muss das auch gebührlich gefeiert werden.“ _  
  
_„Du willst dir doch nur den Wanst vollschlagen und freien Alkohol“, hatte Karyu kopfschüttelnd erwidert, die Idee seines Freundes aber ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mal so übel gefunden. _  
  
_„Ja, das auch.“ _  
  
Tja, und da er seinem Bandkollegen sowieso nie etwas abschlagen konnte – dafür sorgte schon allein Hizumis Talent, ihm tierisch auf die Nerven zu gehen– würde es heute Abend also noch eine _Geburtstagsparty_ mit Halloween-Flair geben. Nicht, dass er selbst sich darüber beschwert hätte. Trotz seiner traumatischen Erfahrungen auf dem Friedhof, die ihm in schlechten Nächten noch immer Albträume bescherten, hatte seine Begeisterung für dieses Fest nicht nachgelassen. Nur der arme Zero litt schon seit Tagen unter seinem Enthusiasmus. Er musste es dem anderen wirklich hoch anrechnen, dass er, bis auf gelegentliches Grummeln, die Verwandlung ihres Zuhauses in eine stilechte Gruft mehr oder weniger gelassen hingenommen hatte. Sein Schatz war wirklich der Beste.  
  
Noch einmal trank er von seiner Schokolade, bevor er die Tasse neben sich auf den Betonboden stellte. Für einen Moment streckte er sich, versteckte sein Gähnen hinter einer Hand und blickte erneut auf das Schauspiel von Rot und Orangetönen, das sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Wie immer packte ihn eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht und ohne, dass er näher darüber hätte nachdenken können, streckte er seine Hand aus, bis seine Fingerspitzen von den schwindenden Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurden.  
  
„Karyu.“  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er angesprochen wurde und zog seine Finger zurück, die sich bereits deutlich gerötet hatten. Zeros Augen lagen auf ihm und ein Ausdruck fürsorglichen Tadels spiegelte sich in ihnen wider. Ein Blick, den er im letzten Jahr viel zu oft gesehen hatte. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf und verbarg seine leicht verbrannten Fingerspitzen in seiner Handfläche.  
  
„Hab Geduld. Ein paar Jahre noch und die Sonne kann dir kaum noch etwas anhaben, wenn du vorsichtig bist.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Er seufzte und öffnete die Beine, als sich sein Freund mit einem Knie auf die Liege stützte und sich über ihn beugte.  
  
„Warum tust du es dann immer wieder?“ Zero ergriff seine Hand, betrachtete für einen langen Moment die Fingerspitzen und hauchte dann auf jede gerötete Stelle einen liebevollen Kuss.  
  
„Ich vermisse die Sonne“, gab er wie so oft schon zu und schloss die Augen. Es war nun nicht so, wie in _Bram Stokers_ Romanen, dass er in Flammen aufging, sobald ihn ein Sonnenstrahl auch nur berührte. Zum Glück. Aber anders als Zero, dem lange Kleidung und die Erfindung leistungsstarker Sonnenschutzmittel gute Dienste erwiesen, konnte er selbst sich kaum länger als ein paar Sekunden ungeschützt direkter UV-Strahlung aussetzen. Ein Umstand, der vor allem ihr öffentliches Leben stark beeinflusste.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Der Bassist seufzte und Karyus Herz wurde schwer, als er den entschuldigenden Unterton aus der belegten Stimme heraushören konnte. Nachdrücklich schüttelte er den Kopf, öffnete die Augen wieder und befreite seine Hand aus dem nur lockeren Griff.  
  
„Nicht.“ Er legte beide Hände an Zeros Wangen und dirigierte ihn so, dass er spüren konnte, wie der unnatürlich ruhige Atem über sein Gesicht wisperte. „Du hast mich gerettet und es ist mir egal, ob du das hören willst oder nicht, ich werde dir dafür auf ewig dankbar sein.“ Er schmunzelte und berührte hauchzart die vollen Lippen mit den eigenen. „Meine kleinen Befindlichkeiten sind ja wohl ein lächerlicher Preis für die Ewigkeit, die du mir geschenkt hast.“ Jetzt küsste er seinen Geliebten richtig, hätte sich beinahe, wie fast immer, in dieser Zärtlichkeit verloren, hätte es da nicht noch etwas gegeben, was er unbedingt loswerden wollte. „Außerdem…“ Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, „… fällt dir doch bestimmt etwas ein, womit du mich auf andere Gedanken bringen kannst, mh?“ Für einen langen Moment sah ihn Zero mit unbewegter Miene an, dann verbarg er leise lachend sein Gesicht an Karyus Halsbeuge.  
  
„Du bist wirklich der romantischste Gefühlstrampel, den es gibt … und denkst wie immer nur an das Eine.“  
  
„He~!“ Karyu zuckte ebenfalls lachend zusammen, als spitze Zähne über seinen Hals schabten, und ihm damit eine ungemein anregende Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. „Das sind dreiste Unterstellungen“, empörte er sich, schlang jedoch gleichzeitig seine Arme um Zeros Mitte und zog ihn noch mehr auf sich. Die Liege knarrte protestierend, hielt ihrem vereinten Körpergewicht jedoch tapfer stand.  
  
„Solche _Unterstellungen_, mein lieber Karyu, sind bei dir nie dreist, sondern stellen nur das Offensichtliche fest.“ Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch der Kuss, in den er nun doch recht nachdrücklich verstrickt wurde, hatte nichts mehr mit den zarten Berührungen gemein, die sie eben noch ausgetauscht hatten. Er summte hingerissen, als sich eine forschende Zunge für einen Moment nur zwischen seine Lippen schob und seinen Mund zu erkunden begann. „Mmmh, Karyu und Schokolade, damit lässt sich doch was anfangen.“  
  
Aber Karyu hatte keinen Gedanken übrig, um auf diese neckende Feststellung hin noch etwas zu sagen, denn sein Freund hatte den berauschenden Geschmack von Blut mit sich gebracht und stachelte seinen Hunger, den er nun seit Stunden schon zu ignorieren versuchte, zielsicher an.  
  
„Zero“, japste er nur, dann lagen seine Lippen wieder auf dem anderen Paar und jagten diesem erregenden Aroma hinterher. Hingebungsvoll umspielte er Zeros Zunge, bis er die kleine Verletzung fand, die der andere für ihn geöffnet hatte. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Zero sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ, derart gefangen war er in dem Rauschzustand, in den ihn das unbändige Verlangen nach Blut immer versetzte. Erst als er in eine aufrecht sitzende Position dirigiert wurde und das wunderbare Aroma des Lebens verschwand, klärte sich der Nebel in seinem Geist zumindest ein wenig und er hörte sich selbst unwillig murren.  
  
„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich. Ich wusste doch, dass du schon wieder viel zu lang gewartet hast.“ Sein Freund schnaubte, aber ein feines Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als er seinen Kopf einladend zur Seite neigte. „Komm schon her.“  
  
Karyus Dankbarkeit musste ihm wohl förmlich im Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn wenn möglich wurde der Blick des anderen noch zärtlicher, als er die Rechte in seinen blonden Strähnen vergrub und ihn nachdrücklich an seinen Hals dirigierte. Er erschauderte, als ihm der betörende Duft seines Liebsten gepaart mit dem geborgten Leben seiner _Opfer_ in die Nase stieg. Einen Wimpernschlag zögerte er, hauchte einen andächtigen Kuss auf die weiche Haut, bevor er spürte, wie seine Eckzähne aus dem Kiefer drückten, länger wurden. Ohne bemerkenswerten Widerstand sanken seine spitzen Fänge in Zeros Fleisch, was dieser nur mit einem langen Seufzen quittierte. Warmes Blut sickerte träge in seinen Mund, war kein Vergleich zu dem heißen Sprudeln, das ein Mensch für ihn bereitgehalten hätte und dennoch um so vieles süßer. Fest schlang er seine Arme um Zeros Rücken, hielt ihn gleichermaßen, wie er sich an ihm festhielt. Sein Körper schien zu vibrieren, gierte förmlich nach dem Einzigen, das ihn ernähren würde und wie so oft, wenn diese Erkenntnis in seinen Geist sickerte, fragte er sich, warum er sich selbst nur immer so kasteite.  
  
Es war beinahe lächerlich, dass gerade er, _der Vampir Karyu_, wie er sich in einem früheren Leben einmal genannt hatte, nun von kaum überwindbaren Skrupeln geplagt wurde, immer, wenn er seinen Hunger stillen wollte. Die Überwindung war jedes Mal derart groß, dass er lieber so lange wartete, bis er es kaum noch ertragen konnte, statt einfach seiner Natur zu folgen, wie Zero es tagtäglich tat. Nein, selbst von den Freiwilligen, die der andere für sie bereithielt, konnte er das Geschenk des Lebens kaum annehmen. Vermutlich, weil er sich selbst nicht über den Weg traute, nicht sicher sein konnte, ausreichend Selbstbeherrschung zu besitzen, um nicht irgendwann doch einmal zu weit zu gehen. Einen Menschen ernsthaft zu verletzen, gar für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein, würde ihn vernichten, das wusste er. Für Zero hingegen stellte er keine Gefahr dar. Sein Freund war alt und stark genug, um ihn aufhalten zu können, sollte ihn die Gier übermannen und dafür war er ihm unendlich dankbar.  
  
„Genug.“ Zeros ruhige Stimme bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Chaos in seinem Kopf und er spürte, wie er sanft, aber nachdrücklich auf Abstand geschoben wurde. Karyu verbiss sich ein automatisches Jammern, als sein Hunger nach mehr verlangte. Stattdessen löste er sich folgsam, leckte über die beiden kleinen Wunden und tupfte einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Kuss auf eben jene Stelle, die unter seinen Lippen bereits wieder zu heilen begann. Seine Augen brannten verräterisch, als er sich schlussendlich aufrichtete und seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sah.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er mit zittriger Stimme und spürte beinahe beschämt dem angenehmen Prickeln hinterher, mit dem das geborgte Leben durch seinen Körper trieb. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass es dumm von mir ist, mich immer so anzustellen.“  
  
„Ssssh.“ Zeros Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen, dann verschloss er sie mit einem kurzen, aber nicht minder liebevollen Kuss. Nur widerwillig ließ er zu, dass sein Freund wieder etwas auf Abstand ging und vergrub stattdessen das Gesicht noch einmal für einen Moment an dessen Halsbeuge, erleichtert feststellend, dass auch Zero ihre Umarmung verstärkte. „Das wird sich alles noch einspielen, versprochen.“  
  
Karyu seufzte über sich selbst genervt, nickte aber. Vermutlich hatte der andere recht und er musste nur endlich geduldiger mit sich sein. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Fingerspitzen, wo die leichten Verbrennungen längst verheilt waren. Wenn nur alles so schnell gehen könnte. Noch einmal seufzte er, diesmal allerdings wohlig, als er spüren konnte, wie sein Körper sich nach und nach regenerierte. Die Lethargie, die ihn seit gestern schon gefangen gehalten und Zeichen seines Hungers gewesen war, machte Platz für beinahe übersprudelnde Energie. Dennoch hielt er still und spürte der intimen Nähe nach, die sich in solchen Momenten jedes Mal zwischen ihnen einstellte.  
  
„Trotzdem … Ich weiß, dass ich dir ständig Sorgen bereite. Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Soll ich ehrlich sein?“ Zero lachte leise und küsste seine Schläfe. „Ich hab mich über die letzten Jahre, seit wir uns kennen, so daran gewöhnt, mir ständig Sorgen um dich zu machen, dass mir jetzt ehrlich etwas fehlen würde, wenn es anders wäre.“ Karyu hob ruckartig den Kopf und schaute seinem Bassisten empört ins Gesicht.  
  
„He“, murrte er, „das hört sich ja ganz danach an, als wäre ich eine wandelnde Katastrophe.“  
  
„Das, mein Schatz, hast jetzt du gesagt. Aber ich werde mich hüten, dir zu widersprechen.“  
  
Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte ihm Zero grinsend einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt und war dann so schnell aufgestanden, als hätte er tatsächlich Angst vor diversen Rachegelüsten. Und die sollte er auch haben, denn Karyus Augenbraue zuckte verräterisch, als er den herausfordernden Blick seines Freundes erwiderte, bevor dieser durch die Balkontür verschwand.  
  
„Na warte“, knurrte er, selbst ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, und folgte Zero ins Innere ihrer Wohnung. Zwei große Schritte brachten ihn genau hinter dem kleineren Mann zum Stehen und noch bevor dieser eine Chance hatte, sich zu entziehen, hatte er bereits seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Wieder küsste er Zeros Nacken und spürte, wie er ganz weich in seiner Umarmung wurde. „Sag, dass wir noch genug Zeit haben, bis Hizumi und Tsukasa hier aufschlagen.“  
  
„Wir haben noch genug Zeit“, seufzte der Bassist leise, lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen seine Brust und erschauerte wohlig, als Karyu es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, die weiche Haut genau hinter seinem Ohr zu liebkosen. „Und wenn ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen muss, dass sie uns diese Zeit auch geben.“  
  
Er lachte, war das, was sein Schatz da gerade angedeutet hatte, doch gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Im letzten Jahr hatte es immerhin genügend Situationen gegeben, in denen ihre Freunde von Zero vertrieben worden waren, damit sie beide ihre Zweisamkeit genießen konnten.  
  
„Daran hab ich tatsächlich keinen Zweifel.“ Schmunzelnd mogelte Karyu seine Hände unter den lockeren Kapuzenpullover des anderen, der ihm jetzt, wo er genau darüber nachdachte, doch verdächtig bekannt vorkam. „Kann es sein, dass sich der Herr an meinem Kleiderschrank vergangen hat?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“ Zeros schöne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem lieben Lächeln, das sein Herz hätte höher schlagen lassen, wäre ihm das körperlich noch möglich gewesen. Aber auch so zog sich bei diesem Anblick eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper, die rein gar nichts mit der vorherrschenden Temperatur zu tun hatte. Sein Freund hob die Arme und mehr Einladung brauchte er nicht, um ihn von dem Hoody zu befreien.  
  
„Natürlich“, nuschelte Karyu noch, bevor er den kleineren Mann herumdrehte und dann eine ganze Weile keine Worte mehr fand, als sich ihre Lippen in einem liebevollen Kuss trafen.  
  
Eine Spur aus achtlos fallengelassenen Kleidern hinterlassend suchten sie sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Wohnung, immer wieder Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten austauschend, bis er sich schließlich leise seufzend auf ihrem großen Bett ausstreckte. Sein Bassist stand noch, entledigte sich gerade seiner Socken und bot ihm somit die Möglichkeit, ihn für wenige Momente ausführlich betrachten zu können. Mit einem Ellenbogen stützte er sich nach hinten ab, lächelte, als Zero schließlich seinen Blick erwiderte und streckte auffordernd seine freie Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, mh?“  
  
„Nichts“, murmelte er und atmete zufrieden aus, als der andere sich über ihn schob und er seine nackte Haut an der eigenen spüren konnte. „Zumindest nichts, wofür du mich nicht wieder als Schleimer betiteln würdest“, setzte er nach und grinste, als Zero seinen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte.  
  
„Schleimer“, raunte er neckend, aber die ausdrucksstarken Augen waren es, die Karyu wie so oft schon in ihren Bann schlugen.  
  
„Sag ich doch“, murmelte er leise, ließ sich ins Kissen sinken und schob beide Hände auf die breiten Schultern, für keine Sekunde ihren Blickkontakt lösend. Er liebte die Intensität, mit der ihn Zero gerade ansah, hätte sich mit Leichtigkeit in den dunklen Tiefen verlieren können. Wieder ein Detail, das sich so grundlegend im letzten Jahr verändert hatte. Früher wäre es ihm unangenehm gewesen so betrachtet zu werden, hätte er versucht, mit dummen Sprüchen oder anderen … Methoden … von seiner Unsicherheit abzulenken. Jetzt hingegen war da absolut nichts mehr, was er vor seinem Liebsten noch verbergen konnte, geschweige denn wollte. „Zero“, seufzte er gegen die vollen Lippen, die sich erneut auf seinen Mund gesenkt hatten. Doch statt ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen, war die Berührung beinahe unschuldig. Und auch das versonnene Lächeln, das ihm nun geschenkt wurde, wäre es gewesen, läge nicht ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes, schelmisches Funkeln in den schönen Augen.  
  
„Wir sollten nicht trödeln, sonst will Hizumi nur wieder mitmachen.“  
  
„Wo du recht hast …“ Karyu lachte und rekelte sich genüsslich, kam den nun deutlich fordernderen Berührungen nur zu gerne entgegen. Hingerissen seufzte er, als der andere zielsicher wirklich jede seiner empfindlichen Stellen fand und ihm damit einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte. „Aber er ist ein Sex-Dämon, uhm, was erwartest du?“, keuchte er verspätet und wölbte seinen Rücken zum Hohlkreuz, als sich Zero über seine Brust tiefer küsste.  
  
„Von Hizumi? Nichts eigentlich.“ Sein Freund schnaubte, aber das leichte Lächeln nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe. „Ich hab heute nur keine Lust zu teilen.“  
  
„Nnnh, trifft sich gut.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als Lippen begannen seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen und das gelegentliche Kratzen spitzer Zähne ein verheißungsvolles Ziehen durch seinen Unterleib schickte. Zeros Nägel fuhren anregend an seinen Seiten tiefer, bis sich Finger um sein Becken legten und es bestimmt auf die Matratze drückten. Derart seiner Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt blieb ihm kaum mehr übrig, als seinen Empfindungen verbal Luft zu machen. „Mir steht der … nnnhg … Sinn heute nämlich auch nicht nach … ugh … teilen.“ Seine Finger hatten ihren Lieblingsplatz in den schwarzen Strähnen gefunden, brachten Chaos in die bis eben noch vorherrschende Ordnung. „Mmmh … mehr“, spornte er Zero an, versuchte vergebens den erregenden Berührungen entgegenzukommen, während dieser sich jedoch genüsslich Zeit damit ließ, jeden Zentimeter Haut seines Bauchs mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu bedecken. „Bitte …“ Karyu keuchte, während eine agile Zunge in seinen Nabel tauchte und eine quälend langsame Spur tiefer, immer tiefer zeichnete.  
  
„Ich will dich heute ganz für mich allein“, wisperte sein Geliebter und der durchdringende Blick aus erregt geweiteten Augen ließ seinen Magen nervös flattern. Er nickte und erschauerte, als Zero über die feuchten Spuren auf seinem Bauch blies, bevor dessen Mund sich über die dünne Haut an seinem Becken legte und begann, ihm sein Zeichen aufzudrücken. „Ganz und gar mein.“  
  
„Haaa!“ Karyu kniff die Augen zusammen und presste den Kopf tief ins Kissen. Himmel, wie er es liebte, wenn der andere so war, wie gerade jetzt. So fordernd. So herrisch. So unwiderstehlich in allem, was er tat. Natürlich war es aufregend und unendlich befriedigend, wenn sie zu viert ihren ganz individuellen Gelüsten auf die Spur kommen konnten, Bedürfnisse stillen, denen ein Partner allein nicht gerecht werden konnte. Dennoch gab es für ihn nichts, was erfüllender war, als Zeros Nähe. Wenn er wusste, dass die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Liebsten nur auf ihm lag, dass jeder Kuss, jede Berührung ein Zeichen ihrer tiefen Verbundenheit war, dann war das mehr, als er sich jemals hätte träumen können. Er liebte diesen Mann einfach, war ihm mit Haut und Haar verfallen und seit er wusste, dass es Zero genauso ging, waren seine Gefühle mit jedem Tag nur stärker geworden.  
  
„Nnnhaa“, japste er, fast erschrocken, als sich mit einem Mal ein fordernder Mund um seine Erregung schloss. „Himmel, Zero.“ Wieder stützte er sich nach hinten ab, drückte sich ein Stück nach oben, um seinen Freund bei seinem Tun beobachten zu können. Erneut ruhten die dunklen Augen auf ihm und der Hauch eines Vorwurfs lag in ihnen. Wie konnte er es aber auch wagen, nicht bei der Sache zu sein? Karyu grinste schuldbewusst, presste im nächsten Moment jedoch die Lider fest aufeinander und stöhnte langgezogen, als sich Zero nur noch nachdrücklicher um ihn bemühte. „So gut“, trieb er ihn an, kraulte durch das weiche Haar und wäre ihm mit dem Becken entgegengeruckt, würde sein fester Griff ihn nicht noch immer nachdrücklich daran hindern. Fest biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entkommen wollte und sein Verlangen ein heißes Prickeln durch seinen Körper jagte.   
  
Vielleicht hätte er gemurrt, als sich der fantastische Mund viel zu schnell von seiner Männlichkeit zurückzog, der andere nur noch neckende Küsse auf seine Spitze tupfte, wären die Finger um sein Becken nicht mit einem Mal verschwunden, um sich kaum einen Wimpernschlag später feucht und nachdrücklich ihren Weg in sein Inneres zu suchen. Wieder keuchte er, stellte die Beine auf und drängte sich den Eindringlingen einladend entgegen. Zielsicher fand sein Schatz das kleine Bündel Nerven tief in ihm, stupste erst neckend dagegen, bevor er begann es ausgiebig zu massieren und damit bunte Lichtpunkte vor seinen fest geschlossenen Lidern aufleuchten zu lassen. „Fuck, Zero. Wenn du so weiter … uuughn.“ Karyu drückte den Rücken durch, den Mund geöffnet, aber ohne, dass ihm ein weiterer Laut entkommen wäre.  
  
„Wie ich es liebe, dich so zu sehen“, hörte er Zeros tiefe Stimme durch den Nebel seiner Lust nur gedämpft und spürte erneut die Lippen seines Freundes über seine Haut kosen. „Aber es wird noch besser, versprochen.“  
  
Noch besser? Gott, wie sollte das hier noch besser werden? Außer den anderen endlich in sich zu spüren, konnte er sich gerade wirklich nichts Besseres vorstellen. Zeros Finger drängten rhythmisch in ihn, während sich dessen freie Hand in seine Kniekehle gelegt hatte und sein Bein zur Seite drückte. Vor einem Jahr noch hätten sich Karyus Wangen vor Scham gerötet, als er mitansehen konnte, wie der intensive Blick seines Freundes nun hungrig sein eigenes Tun betrachtete. Doch sein Körper war zu so mondänen Regungen nicht mehr fähig und statt Scham verspürte er nur unbändige Lust, die ihm den Verstand rauben wollte. Er stöhnte Zeros Namen, holte so dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zurück und erzitterte beim Anblick des vorfreudigen Grinsens, das sich nun auf die schönen Züge legte.  
  
„Bereit?“  
  
Sein Stöhnen kam einem Aufschrei gleich, als Zero den Kopf senkte und spitze Fänge plötzlich die dünne Haut seiner Leiste durchbrachen. Mehr hatte er tatsächlich nicht gebraucht und die Welle seines Höhepunkts rauschte so schnell und unaufhaltsam über ihn hinweg, dass er sich nur noch hilflos zitternd an seinem Liebsten festhalten konnte.  
Karyu wusste nicht, wie lang er in dieser wunderbaren Vollkommenheit schwebte, aber als er schlussendlich seine Augen öffnete, war Zeros unendlich zufriedenes Gesicht das Erste, was er sah.  
  
„Fuck“, seufzte er langgezogen und grinste seinen Freund teils beschämt, teils einfach nur absolut befriedigt an. „Warum nur bekomme ich gerade das Gefühl, dass ich mir das eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit anhören darf?“  
  
„Weiß nicht?“ Wenn möglich wurde Zeros Grinsen nur noch breiter. „Vielleicht, weil ich dich so schnell noch nie zum Kommen gebracht habe?“  
  
„Das waren ja auch unfaire Mittel.“  
  
„Unfair, hu?“ Sein Schatz beugte sich zu ihm herab und leckte eine prickelnde Spur von seinem Schlüsselbein ausgehend bis unter sein Ohr. „Hat sich für mich gerade aber eher weniger unfair angehört.“ Karyu öffnete den Mund, aber weiche Lippen verhinderten effektiv jeglichen weiteren und sowieso nicht wirklich wichtigen Protest seinerseits. Nur zu gerne erwiderte er die zärtliche Berührung, drängte Zeros Zunge zurück und begann das ihm vertraute Reich ausführlich zu erkunden. Aufreizend ließ er seine Fingernägel über den Rücken des anderen kratzen, schmunzelte, als seinen Liebkosungen eine spürbare Gänsehaut folgte und Zero erschauderte. Die Rechte des Bassisten streichelte an seiner Seite entlang, dirigierte sein Bein ein Stückchen höher, bevor er auch schon den Druck der stattlichen Männlichkeit an seinem Muskel spüren konnte. Hingerissen seufzte er in ihren Kuss, ruckte ihr entgegen und stöhnte unterdrückt, als er Stück für Stück erobert wurde.  
  
„Zero“, hauchte er, tupfte kleine Küsse auf die schönen Lippen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als der andere vollends in ihm versunken war. „Du fühlst dich so gut an.“ Zero rieb mit der Nase über seinen Hals, küsste die Stelle genau hinter seinem Ohrläppchen und vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Karyu hörte ihn tief durchatmen, spürte das leichte Zittern des kleineren Körpers und musste grinsen. Da ging ihr Tun wohl auch an Mister Stoisch nicht so ganz spurlos vorbei, was? Er schlang seine langen Beine um die schmalen Hüften, verschränkte die Füße hinter Zeros Steiß und drückte dagegen.   
  
„Karyu!“, keuchte dieser und der Blick aus fast schwarzen Augen war so herrlich vorwurfsvoll, dass er nicht anders konnte, als leise zu lachen. Er legte beide Hände an Zeros Wangen, strich mit den Daumen über die prominenten Wangenknochen.  
  
„Was denn, Süßer.“ Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, spannte er seine innere Muskulatur an und entlockte ihm damit ein heiseres Keuchen. „Dachtest du wirklich, nur du weißt, wie man unfair sein kann?“ Zero rollte mit den Augen, haschte mit den Zähnen nach seiner Unterlippe und zog strafend an ihr. „He~“, murrte er, summte im nächsten Moment jedoch schon zufrieden, als er sich in ihm zu bewegen begann.  
  
Die anfänglich noch bedachten, genussvollen Stöße wurden binnen weniger Momente schneller, härter und schickten erneut Welle um Welle der Erregung durch Karyus Leib. Er hielt sich noch stärker an seinem Liebsten fest, genoss die Reibung ihrer nackten Körper, das herrliche Gefühl, so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein. Aber was ihn mehr als alles andere mit unendlicher Glückseligkeit erfüllte, war die bedingungslose Nähe zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Himmel, Zero … ich …“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht an der duftenden Halsbeuge, erschauderte unter der Intensität seiner Gefühle. „Ich liebe dich“, wisperte er kaum hörbar, fast ein wenig ängstlich, dass es gerade wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für derartige Liebesbekundungen war. Aber die Worte hatten gesagt werden wollen, hatten sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten lassen.  
  
„Sieh mich an“, verlangte Zero mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme, die ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ohne nachzudenken hob er den Kopf, suchte den durchdringenden Blick und erzitterte noch einmal, als er all die Gefühle, die auch sein Herz vereinnahmten, in den schönen Augen widergespiegelt sah. Der kurze Kuss war so zart, dass er schwer gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals schlucken musste, aber das leise gewisperte „Dito“ traf ihn mitten ins Herz.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal zog der Bassist sein Tempo an, vereinnahmte ihn mit tiefen, schnellen Stößen, und traf mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ein ums andere Mal seinen süßen Punkt. Vor Karyus Augen tanzten bunte Lichtblitze umher, ein Kaleidoskop aus Farben, das ihn schwindeln ließ.  
  
„Fuck, Karyu, aaahng!“, stöhnte Zero herrlich langgezogen und ließ nicht nur seine Emotionen verrücktspielen. Später würde er es nicht zugeben, dass seine Augen etwas feucht geworden waren und sich sein heiseres Keuchen vielmehr wie ein Schluchzen angehört hatte, als ihn der Höhepunkt seines Liebsten unaufhaltbar mit sich riss.  
  
Für eine ganze Weile war lediglich ihr schneller Atem zu hören – eine unnötige Angewohnheit, die jedoch nicht einmal Zero über die Jahre seiner Existenz hatte ablegen können. Aber Karyu störte das nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Das regelmäßige Ein- und Ausatmen hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Eine Art Normalität in all dem Unvorstellbaren, aus dem sein Dasein nun bestand.  
  
Der Bassist lag angenehm schwer auf ihm, während Karyu versonnen durch die weichen Strähnen kraulte und das vorherrschende Chaos auf seinem Kopf komplett machte. Er schmunzelte, drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und drückte etwas umständlich einen Kuss auf Zeros Schläfe. Fast wünschte er sich einen Moment lang wieder Mensch zu sein, das Rasen ihrer Herzen hören zu können, die Anstrengung zu spüren, mit der seine Lungen versuchten, wieder genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Er wünschte sich den Schweiß und die Zeichen ihrer Lust auf seiner Haut trocknen spüren zu können – mondäne Kleinigkeiten, deren Fehlen ihn beinahe melancholisch stimmte.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste er den Klammergriff seiner Beine, ließ die Knie träge zu den Seiten kippen und war gerade dabei, sich wie eine gesättigte und faule Katze zu rekeln, da ließ ihn ein kaum hörbares Geräusch erstarren. Zero auf ihm spannte sich an – ein Raubtier, zum Angriff bereit –und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Zeig dich schon“, knurrte er, wenig begeistert, während sich Karyu für seinen Teil ein Lachen verkneifen musste.   
  
Aber auch er fixierte nun den grauen Sessel unweit ihres Bettes, der ihnen meist als Ablage für getragene Kleidung diente. Eine ganze Weile lang geschah nichts, dann wurde das Möbel plötzlich in blaues Licht getaucht, das sich wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind immer schneller um sich selbst drehte, bis es die Gestalten von Hizumi und Tsukasa preisgab.  
  
Doch selbst, wenn ihre Freunde noch immer verborgen geblieben wären, die eindeutige Geräuschkulisse, die sie nun umgab, da Hizumi nicht mehr versuchte, seine Illusion aufrechtzuerhalten, hätte nicht deutlicher machen können, womit sie beschäftigt waren. Karyu grinste und schabte mit spitzen Zähnen über Zeros gestreckten Hals, um ihn von seinen Mordgedanken abzulenken, die ihm nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.  
  
„Denk dran, er ist ein Inkubus und nicht zurechnungsfähig.“ Sein Freund brummte, drehte den Kopf und hatte so schnell nach seinen Lippen geschnappt, dass Karyu ein überrumpelter Laut entkam. Dieser wurde jedoch augenblicklich genießend, als er sich in einem doch sehr besitzergreifenden Kuss wiederfand.  
  
„Ich wollte dich heute nicht teilen“, zischte ihm Zero mürrisch zu und wusste vermutlich gar nicht, wie glücklich ihn dieses kleine Geständnis gerade machte.  
  
„Musst du doch auch nicht. Ich bin ganz dein.“ Karyu streichelte abermals durch Zeros Haar, doch ein lautes Stöhnen, das eindeutig von Hizumi kam, stachelte seine Neugierde nun doch soweit an, dass er sich erneut zu ihren Freunden wandte.  
  
Der Inkubus hatte seine Schwingen um den Körper geschlungen und verdeckte so das Meiste, aber seine Bewegungen auf Tsukasas Schoß und der verklärte Blick des Drummers sprachen Bände. Karyu keuchte, als sich Zero recht unerwartet aus ihm zurückzog und sich kurz erhob, um sich gegen seine Seite schmiegen zu können. Zärtliche Finger tanzten über seinen Oberkörper, während weiche Lippen seinen Hals liebkosten.  
  
„Wir könnten sie natürlich für diese Dreistigkeit bezahlen lassen, was meinst du?“ Nun lag auch in der Stimme seines Freundes ein gewisses Amüsement und das hungrige Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Karyu erfreut registrierte, als er sich für einen Moment von dem Treiben vor seiner Nase lösen konnte, ließ seinen Magen aufgeregt kribbeln.  
  
„Hast du das im Sinn, was ich denke, das du im Sinn hast?“  
  
„Oh, ja.“ Ein letzter Kuss landete auf seiner Schulter, dann stand Zero vom Bett auf und streckte ihm auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. Mehr Einladung brauchte er nun wirklich nicht. Für einen Augenblick ergriff er die dargebotene Hand, hauchte einen zarten Kuss in die Innenfläche, bevor er so schnell, dass kein menschliches Auge es hätte erkennen können, neben seinem Schatz zum Stehen kam. Mit geschmeidigen, lauernden Schritten ging er auf ihre Freunde zu, die gefangen in ihrem Liebesspiel rein gar nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schienen.  
  
„Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass du deinen kleinen Dämon in Zukunft von solchen Aktionen abhalten wirst?“, hörte er Zero in melodischem Singsang sagen und löste sich für einen Moment von dem betörenden Anblick besagten Dämons. Das wölfische Grinsen auf Tsukasas Lippen sprach Bände und natürlich wusste auch Zero, dass man ihren Drummer nicht lange bitten musste, wenn ihm die Gelegenheit geboten wurde, seine voyeuristischen Tendenzen ausleben zu können.  
  
„Ha… hatten wir … uhng … so eine Vereinbarung, ja?“ Tsukasa biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Hizumis Bewegungen intensiver wurden. „Ich … kann mich an nichts erinnern, du, mein Schatz?“ Der Angesprochene quittierte diese Frage jedoch nur mit einem weiteren, hingerissenen Stöhnen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Beinahe so, als wollte er Karyu einladen und der Vampir wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich dies nicht nur einbildete. Ein wohliges Kribbeln rann ihm den Rücken hinunter und seine Aufmerksamkeit fixierte sich einzig und allein auf die zart blaue Stelle an Hizumis Hals, unter der das Blut so nah an der Oberfläche rauschte. Beinahe glaubte Karyu, es hören zu können – Welch schöne Melodie. Wie in Trance trat er vor den Sänger, erstickte ein weiteres Stöhnen mit den Lippen und grub seine Fingernägel in Hizumis Schultern, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest.  
  
Ein unzufriedenes Murren, eindeutig Tsukasa, drang an seine Ohren, welches jedoch in einem langen Seufzen endete, als sich wohl nun auch Zero ihre Bezahlung abholte. Hizumis Schwingen öffneten sich, hüllten ihn keinen Sekundenbruchteil später ein, als er sich einen Pfad am Kiefer des Inkubus hinab bis zu seinem Hals küsste. Die Skrupel, die ihn bei einem Menschen so sehr geplagt hätten, schwiegen nun, als er seine Fänge in die weiche Haut schlug. Heiß sprudelte das dämonische Blut in seinen Mund, floss süß wie Honig seine Kehle hinunter. Es würde ihn nicht ernähren können, ebenso wenig wie Tsukasas Blut unfähig war, Zeros Hunger zu stillen, aber verdammt … es schmeckte einfach immer wieder so unglaublich gut, berauschte sie, wie Alkohol es früher getan hatte.  
  
Karyu summte angetan, kratzte über Hizumis Oberkörper und wurde mit einem heiseren Keuchen dafür belohnt. Der Sänger nahm seine Bewegungen so gut es ging wieder auf und er spürte, wie Tsukasa ihm nun noch fordernder entgegenkam. Er selbst ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, schloss seine Finger fest um Hizumis Erregung, die rot und hart förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln schien. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern; er spürte das Zittern der beiden, die Spannung, die sich mehr und mehr zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Karyu keuchte, als die Gefühle im Raum eine fast unerträgliche Intensität erreichten, bis sie sich mit einem finalen, zweistimmigen Schrei endgültig entluden.  
  
Andächtig leckte er über Hizumis Hals, die beiden kleinen Wunden, die er dort hinterlassen hatte, und spürte dem leichten Schwindel nach, den die sexuell aufgeladene Magie des Inkubus immer mit sich brachte. Wieder hüllte sie blaues Licht ein, als der andere seine menschliche Gestalt annahm und sich leise seufzend gegen seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. Karyu lächelte, wollte ihm gerade durch die verwuschelten Haare fahren, aber Tsukasas Finger hielten ihn auf, als sie sich fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Erst jetzt sah er die Spuren, die der Sänger dort hinterlassen hatte und erschauderte, als die heiße Zunge des Werwolfs jedem Bisschen der Erlösung seines Dämons hinterherjagte. Karyu grinste, als er seine Freunde betrachtete. Tsukasas Lider waren nur halb geöffnet, aber obwohl er ein wenig ausgelaugt wirkte, stand ihm die Befriedigung nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hizumi atmete noch immer schwer, aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein derart zufriedenes Lächeln, dass man dieses gut und gerne als debil hätte bezeichnen können, wenn man dies denn gewollt hätte. Er jedoch sparte sich einen Kommentar und erwiderte stattdessen lieber Zeros konsternierten Blick.  
  
„Warum hab ich so das Gefühl, dass mich hier niemand ernst nimmt?“, murrte sein Schatz und er verbot sich krampfhaft, ihn unglaublich niedlich zu finden.   
  
„Du solltest dir abschreckendere Konsequenzen überlegen, wenn du willst, dass wir dich ernst nehmen.“ Tsukasa gähnte grinsend und drückte seinem Geliebten einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, ganz so, als hätte er Zero und ihn bereits wieder ausgeblendet.  
  
„Bring mich nicht auf Ideen, Flohsack.“  
  
„Liebet euch“, trällerte Hizumi, hatte sich ganz offensichtlich schon wieder erholt und strahlte in die Runde, als wäre er nun zu allen Schandtaten bereit. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir hieraus eine Halloween-Tradition machen.“  
  
„Vergiss es“, brummte Zero.  
  
„Och, warum denn nicht?“ Karyu setzte seinen besten Welpenblick auf und lächelte seinen Bassisten herzallerliebst an. „Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht.“  
  
„War ja klar, dass du das gut findest“, murrte sein Freund und funkelte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus giftig an. Karyu ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken, beugte sich zur Seite und kam Zero so nahe, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
„Sieh es doch mal positiv. Lecker Blut für uns und ein Druckmittel, um Hizumi den Rest des Jahres im Zaum zu halten.“ Die Augenbraue des anderen wanderte nach oben, aber der mürrische Zug um seinen Mund verschwand nach und nach, bis er schließlich nickte.  
  
„Na schön, von mir aus.“  
  
„Perfekt!“ Hizumi freute sich wie ein kleines Honigkuchenpferd, drückte Zero frech einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange und kassierte dafür gleich mal eine verdiente Kopfnuss. „Autsch.“  
  
„Happy Halloween!“ Karyu schmunzelte, zog seinen Schatz aller Proteste zum Trotz näher und küsste ihn so lange, bis auch Zero nicht mehr so tun konnte, als würde er Hizumis Schnapsidee sonderlich schrecklich finden.  
  
~*~  
  
„Also Karyu, eins muss man dir lassen. Dieses Jahr hast du dich mit der Halloween-Dekoration echt selbst übertroffen.“ Tsukasa prostete ihm zu und leerte ein weiteres Glas voll hochprozentiger Augapfel-Bowle.  
  
„Danke.“ Karyu strahlte ihn an und musste tatsächlich zugeben, dass er auch ziemlich stolz auf sein Werk war. Sein Blick glitt über das Übermaß an Dekoartikeln, die er im gesamten Wohnzimmer verteilt hatte und die kein Vergleich zu seinem jämmerlichen Versuch vor einem Jahr waren, eine gewisse Halloween-Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Diesmal konnte einem beim Anblick der Spinnennetze, Skelette und unheimlichen Kürbisfratzen schon so ein bisschen das Gruseln kommen. Besonders, wenn ihm in den Sinn kam, das alles morgen wieder aufräumen zu müssen … Aber nein, daran wollte er noch gar nicht denken.   
  
Wenigstens würde nicht allzu viel des vorbereiteten Buffets übrigbleiben, denn als sie nach ihrem nicht wirklich kurzen Intermezzo im Schlafzimmer hierher umgezogen waren, hatten Hizumi, aber vor allem Tsukasa zugeschlagen, als hätten sie seit Tagen schon nichts mehr gegessen. Tja, guter Sex machte eben hungrig, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass der Werwolf sowohl für seinen Geliebten als auch für Zero als kleiner Snack hatte herhalten müssen. Dem Sänger hingegen hatten ihre abendlichen Aktivitäten wohl einen kreativen Höhenflug beschert, denn das, was dieser gerade ins Mikro der geliehenen Karaokemaschine trällerte, hatte mit _‚My heart will go on‘_ tatsächlich nur noch die Melodie gemein.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich derart viele Anzüglichkeiten in ein einziges Liebeslied packen lassen“, prustete Karyu, als Hizumi irgendwas davon sang, wozu seine Zunge alles fähig war. „Wenn _Céline Dion_ schon tot wäre, würde sie sich vermutlich im Grab umdrehen.“  
  
„Ich finde ja, sein Text peppt die Schnulze wenigstens auf.“ Tsukasa drückte ihm ein Glas Bowle in die Hand und machte es sich dann wieder neben ihm auf dem Sofa bequem.  
  
„Auch wieder wahr.“  
  
Das Lied neigte sich dem Ende zu, gerade, als Zero von seinem kleinen Raucherausflug auf dem Balkon zurückkehrte.  
  
„Ah, gut, dass du wieder da bist.“ Hizumi legte das Mikro beiseite und stoppte den Abspann des Liedes. „Tsukasa und ich müssen euch noch was sagen.“  
  
„Ihr wollt heiraten“, murmelte Zero relativ desinteressiert in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und setzte sich an seine andere Seite auf die Couch. Karyu ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, seinen Arm um den Rücken seines Lieblingsbassisten zu legen und ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Viel besser.  
  
„Ach Quatsch“, echauffierte sich Hizumi gerade und blies die Wangen auf. „Viel cooler.“  
  
„Du bist schwanger“, mutmaßte Karyu und musste sich ducken, als eine Dekospinne auf ihn zugeflogen kam.  
  
„Ne~hein, ich bin nicht schwanger. Idiot.“ Der Sänger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er sich auf den Hosenboden hätte fallen lassen, um das Bild eines bockigen Kleinkindes komplett zu machen.  
  
„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache“, forderte Zero augenrollend und lehnte sich gemütlich gegen seine Seite. Karyu lächelte, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und hätte den Kleinsten ihrer Runde gerade am liebsten ausgeblendet, hätte Hizumi nicht theatralisch schnaubend wieder auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
„Pff, so schon gleich gar nicht.“  
  
Hach ja, wenn ihr Vocal erst einmal schmollte, konnte das dauern und in der Zwischenzeit konnte es sich Karyu auch ein wenig bequemer machen. Also lehnte er sich nach hinten und legte seinen Arm um Zeros Bauch, hielt den anderen in einer lockeren Umarmung fest.  
  
„Bin ich dein Kuscheltier?“, raunte dieser leise, was ihn zu einem frechen Schmunzeln verleitete.  
  
„Nicht nur irgendeines. Der beste Kuschelzero auf der ganzen Welt.“  
  
„Doofkopf.“ Wieder verdrehte Zero die Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von ihm lösen zu wollen.  
  
„Da mein Mann gerade bockt …“ Tsukasa hatte wohl noch mehr sagen wollen, wurde aber sogleich heftig unterbrochen.   
  
„Ich bocke nicht!“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz. Also wo war ich?“  
  
Karyu versteckte sein Grinsen an Zeros Halsbeuge und flüsterte: „Immer wieder spannend, den beiden zuzusehen, oder?“  
  
„Ja“, raunte sein Schatz ebenso leise zurück. „Wie ein Autounfall, schrecklich, aber man kann nicht wegsehen.“  
  
Jetzt konnte er seine Belustigung allerdings wirklich nicht mehr verstecken und lachte los, war daher auch nicht schnell genug, sodass ihn die zweite Dekospinne, die Hizumi nach ihm warf, direkt an der Stirn traf.  
  
„Sorry, sorry“, gluckste er und schaute nicht wirklich reuevoll in die Runde. „Also, was wolltet ihr uns sagen?“  
  
„Hizumi und ich wollen nächste Woche mein Rudel besuchen, jetzt, wo wir uns endlich mal einige Wochen Urlaub freischaufeln konnten“, informierte sie Tsukasa also und kassierte für seine Mühen einen giftigen Seitenblick seines Geliebten.  
  
„Das … ist wirklich cool“, antwortete Karyu gepresst, während sich in seiner Kehle ein erneutes Lachen sammelte. Rudel … Verdammt, an manche Dinge hatte er sich auch nach einem Jahr noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Er spürte Zeros Atem an seinem Ohr, kurz bevor er ihm ein kaum hörbares „Wuff“ entgegen raunte. Prustend krümmte er sich und duckte sich gleichzeitig von Tsukasa weg, aus dessen Richtung ein leises Knurren zu vernehmen war. „Sorry, ehrlich. Tut mir leid …“  
  
„Lach du nur“, murrte der Werwolf, packte ihn im Genick und schüttelte ihn spielerisch. „Nächstes Mal nehm ich dich mit, dann darfst du als Spielkamerad für meine jüngeren Geschwister herhalten.“  
  
„Gnade!“, japste er.  
  
„Niemals“, lachte Tsukasa, als sich nun auch Hizumi mit ins Getümmel stürzte.  
  
„Hilfe!“, jammerte er, nachdem auch noch Zero auf ihn losgegangen war. „Drei gegen einen, das ist unfair.“  
  
„Ach Großer, wir sind nie fair, das weißt du doch.“ Hizumi lachte böse, als er fix und foxi vom Sofa rollte und einfach auf dem Teppichboden liegenblieb.  
  
„Jetzt habt ihr mich kaputt gemacht.“  
  
„Glaub ich nicht.“ Zero stippte ihm gegen die Nase, zog aber seinen Finger zu schnell zurück, als dass Karyus Zähne ihn hätten erwischen können. „Alles noch so, wie es sein soll.“  
  
„Pff.“  
  
„Also, um nochmal auf unseren Urlaub zu sprechen zu kommen …“, schaltete sich jetzt auch Tsukasa wieder ein und Karyu blinzelte zu seinen Freunden nach oben, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Warum auch, irgendwie war der Teppich gerade echt gemütlich.  
  
„Ja genau.“ Hizumi nickte. „Wir wollten euch fragen, ob unser Mitbewohner bei euch unterkommen könnte, solange wir nicht da sind.“  
  
„Mitbewohner?“, fragten Zero und er gleichzeitig, hörten sie doch heute zum ersten Mal davon, dass ihre Freunde noch jemanden in ihrer Wohnung untergebracht hatten.  
  
„Hizumi, ich weiß nicht …“, begann Karyu und sah sich schon damit konfrontiert, sein Zuhause in den nächsten Wochen mit einem Mensch teilen zu müssen. Das konnte nicht gutgehen. „Ich glaub, das ist keine gute Idee.“ Jetzt rappelte er sich doch vom Fußboden hoch und machte es sich, mangels freier Plätze auf dem Sofa, auf Zeros Schoß bequem.  
  
„Ach Quatsch, ihr werdet ihn mögen.“ Der Sänger grinste breit. „Außerdem kennt ihr ihn sowieso schon.“  
  
Karyu schaute Zero an, der jedoch zuckte auch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
  
„Tsukasa?“  
  
„Wartet ab.“ Der Drummer grinste auch so seltsam und als Hizumi aus dem Raum verschwand, nur um keine Sekunde später wiederzukommen, stürzte Karyus Herz in freiem Fall zielsicher in seine Hose. Dem anderen folgte nämlich, einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebend, eine halb durchsichtige Gestalt, die untrügliche Ähnlichkeit mit Ralf, dem Busfahrer, hatte.  
  
„Das … das … G… G…! Aaaaaah! Ein Geist!“ Blitzschnell war Karyu aufgesprungen und aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt.  
  
„Das habt ihr ja prima hingekriegt.“ Zero rollte mit den Augen, konnte sich aber ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sein Freund war wirklich der größte Hasenfuß, den er kannte. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Ralf. Und tut mir echt leid, Karyu wird sich schon an dich gewöhnen.“ Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich, um sein zu groß geratenes Nervenbündel wieder zu beruhigen. Ralf gab ihm ein Daumenhoch und rückte seinen Kopf wieder gerade, der so aussah, als wäre er ihm von den Schultern gerissen worden. Eine interessante Art zu sterben, musste man ihm lassen. „Du kannst natürlich hier wohnen, bis Tsuka und Hizu wieder im Lande sind.“ Er lächelte den Geist lieb an, holte aus und schlug seinen Freunden gleichzeitig mit Schmackes auf die hohlen Hinterköpfe.  
  
„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, was das jetzt wieder für eine Arbeit wird, Karyu unter der Bettdecke hervorzulocken?“  
  
„Zieh dich vor ihm aus, das wirkt wahre Wunder.“ Der Sänger quietschte, als ihn ein Sofakissen zielsicher mitten im Gesicht traf. „He!“  
  
„Ich sag's euch. Ihr seid so kurz davor, dass ich wirklich, wirklich wütend werde.“  
  
Und während Zero versuchte, seine eher unbeeindruckte Audienz einzuschüchtern, glitt Ralf leise aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er mochte es, wenn jemand Angst vor ihm hatte und der Große war gerade so schön vor ihm davongelaufen.  
  
„Aaaaah! Geist! Zero! Hilf mir!“  
  
Hach ja, herrlich.  
  
  
_**~The End ~**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_  
Happy Halloween!!!  
Ich hoffe, auch das Bonus-Kapitel hat euch gefallen. ^___^  
Es ist ein wenig in der Länge ausgeartet +hust+ ;D  
Feedback wäre wie immer super gerne gesehen, also haltet euch nicht zurück. <3  
Dann wünsch ich euch noch schaurig schönes Gruseln und alles Liebe.  
Bis zur nächsten Story. ^^


End file.
